L'Obscurité Des Yeux Dorés
by FelicityForNow21
Summary: Après les événements de l'autre dimension 'Le monde des ténèbres', tout le monde est rentré saines et sauves y compris Jaden. Mais ce dernier, toujours hanté par ce qui s'est passé, risque de tomber pour son coté sombre 'autre âme' : Haou. Ses amis accepteront de faire équipe avec Yubel après ce qui c'est passé et vaincre Jaden en étant le roi suprême avant la grande catastrophe.VF
1. Chapitre 01

**Résumé de la Fiction :**

Après les événements de l'autre dimension 'Le monde des ténèbres', tout le monde est rentré saines et sauves y compris Jaden. Mais ce dernier, toujours hanté par ce qui s'est passé, risque de tomber pour son coté sombre 'autre âme' : Haou. Ses amis accepteront de faire équipe avec Yubel après ce qui c'est passé et vaincre Jaden en étant le roi suprême avant la grande catastrophe.

 **Réclamation :** Je ne possède pas Yu Gi Oh ! GX Bla bla bla …. Vous connaissez ce refrain

Et ce chapitre vous pouvez le prendre comme une 'Prologue' car il n'ya pas beaucoup de dialogue mais description sur la situation dans cette fic.

Et enfin cette fiction est à la place de la 4ème saison de GX.

* * *

Et bien on peut dire que tout est rentré en ordre après que tout le monde est revenu de l'autre dimension. Ces derniers avaient peur de perdre Jaden pour toujours mais après une semaine il est revenu au bonheur de tous. Ils étaient heureux de revoir leur ami mais ne s'attendaient pas à ce se qu'il change de personnalité soudainement. Le Jaden heureux avec le sourire maladroit tout le temps a disparu pour être remplacé par le Jaden sans émotions, qui ne rit pas facilement et qui ne parle plus à ses amis aussi souvent.

Quand à Jesse, Jim et Axel, ils sont tous rentrer à leur académie après être revenus.

Une semaine est passée depuis son retour, il a passé la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre sombre au dortoir des Slifers dont il était le seul restant. Ce n'était pas facile d'accepter son deuxième âme 'L'Ultime Souverain', il n'avait jamais pensait avoir un autre lui, un méchant, Haou. Les souvenirs du Monde Du Ténèbres le hantaient, ça lui brisait le cœur d'avoir fait du mal au gens mais que faire quand l'obscurité vous aveugle.

Perdu dans ses pensés, Jaden pouce un soupir en fermant les yeux. C'est là qu'apparait l'âme du Kuriboh Ailés

« Kuriii » dit-il en attirant l'attention de Jaden

« Heum ? » Jaden regarda Kuriboh en se redressant assis sur son lit

« Kuriii Kuriii » dit Kuriboh Ailés dans son propre langage.

« Tous les étudiants ont été convoqué dans la salle des cours par le directeur ? »

« Kuriii »

« Ok j'y vais » lui a répondu Jaden tout en mettant ses chausseurs de couleur noir et rouge.

Quand il est arrivé, tous les autres y compris ses amis étaient là. Il s'appuis contre le mur pour ne pas être vu, il détestait l'attention sur lui. Mais, Alexis l'a remarqué et le regarde tristement. _Jaden, pourquoi tu as si changé ?_ pensait-elle en soupirant.

« Ahum Ahum » commence le directeur pour attirer l'attention des élèves.

« Et bien, cette année a commencé avec beaucoup d'agitation. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, ça n'a pas été facile de reprendre notre vie ici à l'académie normalement. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de vous donner une semaine de vacances chez votre famille car eux aussi ont vraiment besoin de vous voir et s'assurer que vous êtes saines et sauves. Préparez vos affaire le bateau débarquera vers 16h » dit-il en souriant.

Pour tout le monde, c'était agréable de pouvoir revoir leurs familles pour une semaine. Ils avaient des sourires joyeux en sortant pour se rendre à leurs chambres pour prendre les affaires nécessaire pour le voyage mais Chazz et les autres cherchaient Jaden pour partager cette bonne nouvelle.

« Comment le trouver dans cette foule de gens ! » dit Hasselberry

« T'as raison » répond Syrus avec un soupir triste.

« On a qu'à le retrouver avant de partir. C'est simple espèce de deux idiots » déclara Chazz dans son propre ton

Syrus et Hasselberry le fusille du regarde pendant que Alexis regarda ennuyée de leurs actes.

Et c'est avec cette petite conversation que chacun d'eux prend son chemin vers sa chambre. Ils étaient tous heureux de pouvoir revoir leurs parents et famille.

Pendant ce temps, Jaden était déjà arrivé à sa chambre et commença à se préparer. Sa maison était le meilleur endroit pour rester tranquille loin des problèmes, tout seul. Il aurait aimé revoir ses parents, mais ils étaient trop occupé par leurs travaille pour passé du temps avec lui. Il était fils unique de la famille Yuki, mais n'avait presque aucun souvenir avec ses parents, ils aiment plus que tout leur fils, lui aussi il aime ses parents mais s'a été toujours difficile de reconstruire la relation entre eux à cause du travail, ils voyagent souvent et ne restent pas beaucoup de temps dans leur propre maison ce qui a causé Jaden a grandir seul dans une grande maison entourer d'employés. Il soupir après avoir terminé et changer de vêtements, il reste plus qu'attendre l'heure pour partir.

Jaden prend son téléphone, _J'espère que je ne tomberai pas sur son répondeur_ pense-il en formulant le numéro de son père.

 _« Allô, qui est à l'appareil ? »_ une voix masculine dit.

« Euh papa, c'est Jaden ».

 _« Jaden … ça va mon fils, qu'es qu'il ya, un problème ? »_ Dit le père d'une voix triste et inquiétée.

« Je vais bien, merci… Non, rien de mal, c'est que je rentre à la maison pour une semaine, juste pour te prévenir... » Dit Jaden un peu nerveux.

 _« Ah d'accord, d-dommage on n'y est pas moi et ta mère… on est en voyage »_ Mr. Yuki dit aussi nerveux que Jaden.

Jaden déçu de ne pas pouvoir les retrouver « ce n'est pas grave père… ». Il a raccroché, c'était impoli de raccrocher dans son nez, même la façon dont il a parlé avec lui mais il ne pouvait même pas trouver les mots.

* * *

C'est l'heure, Jaden vêtu d'une tenue civil [Voir dans mon profil] prend sa valise et se dirige vers le port de l'académie. Ses amis le voient et se dirigent vers lui avec leurs affaires.

« Hey serge content de rentrer à la maison ?» questionna Hasselberry avec un grand sourire.

« Euh oui bien sur » répond Jaden en lui donnant un petit sourire.

« Qui ne serai pas heureux de revoir ses parents ! » interromps Syrus.

Jaden le regarde surpris, plonger à nouveau dans ses pensés pendant que Syrus et Hasselberry se disputaient sur dieu sais quoi et Chazz qui entre avec eux dans cette conversation. Alexis regardait à son tour à Jaden le pensive, c'est là qu'elle réalise que Jaden ne parle pas beaucoup de ses parents ou jamais à propos de sa famille en général, tout ce qu'elle savait était que ses parents travaillent beaucoup et font partie des riches de Domino.

Maintenant, les étudiants sont tous au bord du bateau pour Domino. Au long du voyage, Jaden est toujours resté pensive pendant que ses amis faisaient des plans pour cette semaine.

 _« Qu'es qui ne va pas cher Jaden »_ une voix féminine a dit surprenant Jaden et le faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

« Yubel… » Jaden murmure, reconnaissant la voix du démon, il continu en murmure « Je ne sais pas… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ».

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas Jaden, je resterai toujours à tes coté »_ répond Yubel ce qui à fait Jaden sourire. Elle est à présent la seule à qui Jaden peux dire tout ses problèmes et chagrin. Après avoir fusionné leurs âmes, ils étaient de plus en plus proche l'un de l'autre.

Arrivé à leur destination, les amis se disent au revoir avant que chacun prend son chemin. Jaden un peu perdu à la sortie du port, un homme vêtu de noir viens vers lui et dit :

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien monsieur Jaden Yuki »

« Oui c'est moi » Jaden le regarde un peu perplexe.

« Je suis le chauffeur chargé de vous prendre à la résidence Yuki »

« Ah » c'était la seule réponse que fait Jaden.

Le chauffeur prend Jaden a une voiture avec des vitre voir, il met sa valise dans le coffre pendant que Jaden s'installe en arrière.

Arrivant à la maison, il remarque que ses parents on fait des travaux, la maison était plus grande maintenant. Le chauffeur se charge de sa valise pendant qu'une femme vêtu de vêtements classique l'accueil chaleureusement.

« Bonsoir monsieur Yuki ! Je suis Mira Frasai et je suis la responsable de gérer le personnelle de la résidence Yuki. Si vous désirer quoi que ce soit, vous me le demander et ne soyez pas timide : D, D'accord ?!»

Jaden un peu surpris de sa personnalité, cligne les yeux mais répond « D'accord ^^'' »

Jaden rapidement se dirige vers sa chambre. _Pourquoi avoir une si grande maison alors qu'ils sont absents tous le temps_ pense-il en marchant dans les couloirs de cette grande maison. Il rentre dans sa chambre, on peut dire que personne n'entre là sauf pour faire le ménage. Jaden allume la lumière pour découvrir un peu sa chambre, elle était trois fois plus grande que celle dans le dortoir des Slifers. Il regard autour pour apercevoir sur la commande une photo de son père, sa mère et lui tout petit, il se souvenait à pêne de ce moment, il essais de se rappeler mais sa mémoire était tellement perturber. Il dépose la photo en soupirant et s'installe dans son lit pour dormir.

* * *

Holà c'est moi Felicity (c'est un surnom que je me suis surnommer :3)

J'espère que cela vous a plu et s'il vous plait, por favor, please avis et avis :3 prochain chapitre en 2jour

Et soyez gentils c'est ma première fic et n'hésitez pas à donner des suggestions :D

& à bientôt ~~~~ dans le prochain chapitre (ou sur vos fic :p je commente beaucoup :v Haha)


	2. Chapitre 02

**Voilà le 2ème chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira & bonne lecture : **

Les rayons de soleil frappent le visage endormi de Jaden le faisant ouvrir les yeux doucement. Ça fait long temps qu'il n'a pas dormi aussi agréablement.

 _« Enfin réveillé ? »_ dit Yubel attirant l'attention de Jaden. Il bâilla et dit « Quelle heur est-il ? »

 _« 10 :00, Tu as raté ton petit déjeuner, lève-toi sinon tu risque de raté le repas de midi»_ dit-elle et disparue.

Jaden se lève et prend une douche, le temps de se changer, il regarde l'horloge du couloir. _Midi déjà…_ pense-il en marchant vers la salle à manger ou les serviteurs ont déjà commencé à mettre là table.

Après le repas, Jaden commença par découvrir la maison. Bizarre un peu cette idée. Juste après ça, il part dans sa chambre, s'allonge sur le lit : penser ou parler avec Yubel.

Maintenant, il était 17 :11. Jaden décide de prendre l'air et sortir faire un tour, il prend sa veste et sort de la maison après avoir prévenir Mira.

Une fois dans la rue, il marchait et sentait les regards des autres sur lui. Comment ne pas reconnaitre Jaden, ils savaient tous qu'il était dangereux, ils avaient peur de lui, peur qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose si ils restent avec lui. Malgré qu'il était petit mais personne n'a oublié comment terminé ses adversaires dans les hôpitaux morts ou dans le coma.

Les mains dans les poches, Jaden continua son tour en évitant le maximum le regard des garçons de son âge. Ici, il n'avait pas d'amis… ici il était toujours seul. Il a eu des amis à l'académie ou personne n'avait peur de le défier en duel, mais après tous se qu'il a fait de mal à eux, il se sent à nouveau solitaire.

Arriver à un parc, il s'assoit sur un banc et ferme les yeux, laissant le vent jouer avec ses cheveux. C'était agréable.

* * *

De retour à sa chambre, allonger dans son lit, les mains derrière la tête. Yubel sous forme d'âme parlée de dieu sais quoi alors que Jaden toujours dans sa rêverie, soudain il dit :

« Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenirs ». Yubel le regarde surpris de sa déclaration soudain. Jaden s'assis sur le lit et regarde Yubel sérieusement.

« Répond-moi, je suis sûr que tu sais quelque chose. Ça ne se fait pas que j'ai aucun souvenirs de mon enfance … »

Yubel soupir _« et bien tout court, quand tu étais plus jeune environ 8ans, tu n'arrêtais pas d'avoir des cauchemars, tes parents ont tout essayé mais sans aucun effet… A cause des cauchemars, tu as commencé à s'affaiblir, et ta santé était en danger. Le médecin n'a rien trouvé que de te supprimer la mémoire »_

« Je vois… »

 _« Te as reconnu tes parents, mais pas des souvenirs avec eux sauf ma carte, tu t'es rappelé que ton père te la donner, ce qui a fait penser à tes parents que je suis la cause de tout ce qui ce passe avec toi… et mon envoyer à l'espace après que tu as gagné le concourt de Kaiba »_

Un triste regard se place sur le visage de Jaden. Beaucoup de questions se posaient dans sa tête, es qu'il a passé de bon moment avec ses parents ? Il étend la lumière pour dormir, mais au lieu de ça il a commencé à penser et se questionné sur son passé.

* * *

Les jours sont passé, et la semaine presque achevée. Il ne resté plus que demain et le jour d'après, Jaden retournera à l'académie. Il était 18h passé et Mira a appelé Jaden :

« Cher Jaden, quelqu'un veut te parler ~~ » elle a appelé joyeusement.

 _Qui ça peut-être ?_ Il s'est demandé en prenant le téléphone.

« Allô ?.. »

 _« Jaden.. »_ une voix féminine dit. Il a tout de suite reconnu cette voix si douce d'une personne qui compte tellement pour lui.

« Maman… » Dit-il surpris et heureux en même temps.

 _« Jaden mon chéri, te me manque tellement »_ sa voix était tellement fragile qu'un rien du tout pouvait la cassé.

« T-toi aussi tu me manque, et mon père aussi » dit-il toujours surpris.

 _« Mon fils, je voulais te dire que, moi et ton père seront normalement à Domino demain, alors on c'est dit qu'on peut avoir un peu de temps en famille, surtout que demain c'est ton dernier jour avant de repartir à l'académie. Que dirais-tu d'un dîner juste entre nous trois demain soir ? »_

Jaden ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il vient d'entendre, il allait enfin partager quelque chose avec ses parents. Il n'a pas hésité à répondre « O-oui ça me ferai tellement plaisir ! »

« _Je suis très excité, à demain très cher »_ finit-elle en raccrochant.

Jaden a déposé le téléphone avec un sourire sur son visage, il retourne à sa chambre, se préparer pour demain.

 **Lendemain Matin :**

Jaden se réveilla heureux de l'idée de revoir ses parents. Il décide de sortir mais cette fois il a ignoré tout les regards sur lui, pourquoi gâcher cette joie à cause d'étranger ?

La journée passée, les parents n'ont toujours pas rentré à la maison. Jaden, lui, était dans le grand salon, regardant par la grande vitre. La nuit tombée, il commença à perdre espoir mais attend toujours. Mais c'est là que Mira entre pour lui parler.

« … M-monsieur Jaden, J-je suis vraiment désolé mais Mr. Et Mrs Yuki ont eu une réunion urgente ce qui, malheureusement, les a obligé a retardé leur vole à demain » dit-elle, inquiète de sa réaction parce que il était _vraiment_ content à l'idée de les revoir.

Jaden, déçu de se qu'il vient d'entendre, se retourne, sa frange cachée ses yeux, sans rien dire et se dirige vers sa chambre.

 _Ce n'est pas bon signe_ pensait-Yubel avant de rentrer dans la chambre de Jaden. Il était assis sur son lit, cachant son visage dans ses mains et tremblant légèrement.

 _« Jaden ? »_ Appela Yubel mais sans réponse de lui.

Elle se rapproche se lui et se met à son niveau et enlève ses mains pour voir son visage, mais à la place de ses yeux chocolat, c'était des yeux vides d'émotions de couleur miel. Elle commençait à panique et le secoue doucement en attrapant ses épaules, mais Jaden semblait dans son propre esprit.

 **Dans L'esprit de Jaden :**

Il était dans la salle sombre des miroirs. « Qu'es que je fais là » il demande à personne en particulier. Il regarde autour jusqu'à ce qu'un miroir en face de lui attire son attention. Il le touche au bout des doigts pour que miroir affiche la photo de lui et ses parents… il la regarde et senti la colère en lui.

« NON ! » crie-il en cassant le miroir avec sa main serrée.

Jaden se sentait fatigué et commence à fermé les yeux et tombe endormi.

 **Retour avec Yubel :**

Yubel pria que Jaden reviens à la normale. Elle l'entend gémir et serre se yeux fermés pour les ré ouvrir légèrement, elle soupir de soulagement quand ses yeux sont redevenus à leur couleurs chocolat.

« J-Je suis…Fatigué… » Jaden dit en essayant de se tenir sans se balancer.

 _« Ça va y'aller »_ dit Yubel en l'aidant à s'allonger pour dormir.

* * *

Le jour est venu pour retourner à l'académie. Jaden a opté pour revenir en hélicoptère que de revenir avec les autres en bateau, il ne voulait pas parler ou entendre parler quelqu'un, juste resté tranquillement dans le calme.

Arrivée à l'académie, Chazz, Syrus, Hasselberry et Alexis s'apprêtaient à accueillir leur ami Jaden mais celui-ci n'a pas vraiment apprécie parler à eux, surtout qu'il était occupé avec ses pensées sur le _cauchemar_.

« Hey Jaden, ça va serge ! » Hasselberry dit très content.

« Tu nous a manqué mon pote» déclara Syrus.

Jaden n'a pas voulu blesser ses amis mais il se sentait lourd et fatigué. Ils ont commencé à lui poser des questions et parler tous en même temps.

« Laissez-moi me reposé… » Jaden dit sa frange masqua ses yeux, il continu « s'il vous plaît … », il se senti mal pour leur dire comme ça mais sa tête était tellement en désordre.

Quand à eux, ils ne s'attendaient pas à lui de dire quelque chose de ce genre, ils le regardent se dirigeant vers sa chambre au dortoir Slifers. Un silence gênant se place entre les quatre amis avec leurs regards tristes.

« Et bien, je pence que le Slacker n'a pas aimé cette semaine de repos » déclara Chazz brisant le silence alors qu'ils ont tous retourner à l'intérieur de l'académie.

* * *

Et bien voilà le 2ème chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu parce que personnellement je l'ai fait juste pour changer un peu et lier les évènements de ma fiction.

Et désolé si je ne m'exprime pas aussi bien, j'ai deux problème à l'écrit, de 1 : il y'a une idée que je veux l'écrire et après je perds les mots et de 2 : les fautes d'orthographes et conjugaisons

S'il vous plaît avis et suggestions

A bientôt au prochain chapitre ~~~~


	3. Chapitre 03

**Dans l'esprit de Jaden :**

« Qu'es que je fait là… » Jaden se demande en regardant autour.

Debout au milieu de cet endroit sombre, entouré de miroir. Il les regarde, pour en moins savoir ce qu'ils reflètent. Ses yeux élargis quand il voit ses amis : Chazz, Hasselberry, Atticus et Alexis.

 _« C'est de ta faute si on est dans cette situation, mais il a fallu que tu joue le héro »_ unmiroir se casse.

 _« Tu fais qu'a ta tête sans te soucier des autres et c'est nous qui payent les conséquences »_ un autre.

 _« Tu nous a laissez tomber, comment peux-tu faire une chose pareil…»_ puis un autre.

 _« Pour toi on ne compte pas, ça fait mal mais c'est la vérité »_ et le dernier _._

Il met ses mains sur ses oreilles, ne voulant pas entendre ces paroles le blâmant.

« … qu- qu'es que j'ai fait… Tout est de ma faute … Non, je ne voulais pas, je suis… désolé…»

 **« Pourquoi tu demande pardon à des gens qui te font du mal avec leurs paroles ? »** une forme de Jaden toute noir flottante dit à Jaden en particulier. Cela à attirer l'attention de Jaden pour le regarder et prendre un pas vers l'arrière.

« H-Haou.. »

 **« Pourquoi as-tu peur ?... Tu as peur de toi-même… tu es faible Jaden… tu me déçois »** dit l'ombre d'une voix moqueuse.

« n-non … laisse moi tranquille ! » dit Jaden et se retourne pour courir vers n'importe quel endroit, juste, resté loin de son autre lui 'Haou'.

Jaden se réveille en haletant, de la sueur froide sur son visage. _Encore se cauchemar…_ Pense-il. Sa respiration a commençait à se stabiliser lorsque Pharaon le chat saute du haut pour atterrir sur le sol, sa bouche s'ouvre pour qu'une boule lumineuse flotte révélant l'âme du professeur Banner.

« Nya Jaden, qu'es qui ne vas pas… » Dit-il.

«Ce n'ai pas de tes affaires » a répandu Jaden, il continu « tu devrais chercher un moyen de mourir au lieu de te mêler dans tout ce qui se passe avec moi… ». C'est alors qu'il met ses chausseurs et sort de la chambre en direction de l'académie, il se changera un peu les idées.

Quand à Banner, juste après que Jaden est sorti de la chambre. _Tu as changé Jaden, tu commence à former un bouclier autour de toi_ il pensait avec un soupir mais son chat a dévoré la boule pour retourner dans son estomac.

* * *

Alexis était en salle de cours, le premier cours vient de se terminer et Jaden l'a raté. Son frère Atticus, assis à coté d'elle entrain de parler surement sur la façon dont devenir célèbre ou un plan pour la mettre en couple avec Jaden, Il est le seul qui s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui, elle a essayé de nier cela mais il ne l'a pas cru.

Elle sort de la classe et marche dans les couloirs quand quelqu'un l'appela.

« Hey Alexis ! » c'était Blair, elle se précipite vers Alexis. « Tu n'as pas vu Jaden »

«… non »

« Hum, je l'ai cherché partout »

Blair a parlé un peu vite car Jaden marcher dans l'autre direction en face d'eux. Alexis le voit et sourit

« Salut Ja- » avant même qu'elle puisse terminer, Blair avait déjà sauté sur lui et enroule ses bras autour de son coup, le surprenant.

« Jay, tu m'a tellement manqué ! »

Jaden la regarde surpris et essaye de ne pas tomber, Blair avait toujours le béguin pour lui et n'avait aucun problème à le montré contrairement à Alexis qui a peur de se faire rejeté, elle avait tout les garçons à ses pieds mais celui qu'il l'intéresse n'est pas le genre qui se souci des filles.

Blair prend la main de Jaden et le fait marché avec elle, pour lui Blair peut le distraire pour un moment et le faire oublier un peu tout ce qu'il vit. Quand à Alexis, elle les regarde partir tristement comme Jaden ne l'a même pas saluer.

* * *

Blair et Jaden étaient assis à une table à la cafétéria, entrain de disputer leur troisième duel de suite, qui Jaden a gagné les deux premiers. Il n'a pas forcé avec elle, mais lui qui avait un lien si fort avec ses cartes les sentait si loin de lui, ce lien était si faible. Il pouvait à peine communiquer avec ses héros.

Le troisième duel s'est terminé encore avec la victoire de Jaden

« Blair, ça fait beaucoup de duel, je suis fatigué.. » dit-il en se levant de la table.

Blair boude pour une seconde et dit joyeusement « On a passé du on temps, à plus tard Jaden ! »

Et c'est là que chacun d'entre eux prend son propre chemin.

Alexis marchait dans le hall de l'académie pour voir Blair, mais sans Jaden, elle se dirige vers elle et dit

« Hey Blair, où est Jaden ? »

« Oh ! Il est parti se reposer, il était fatigué »

« Ah, d'accord ». Elle sait ou le trouver, surement dans son dortoir.

Comme Alexis marchait vers le dortoir des Slifers, elle aperçue une veste rouge. C'était Jaden, le dos contre un grand arbre sur une colline, en face de lui l'océan. Elle avance vers lui doucement. Ses yeux étaient fermés et le vent balançait ses cheveux. Alexis rougit en le voyant comme ça, c'est paisible ici et il avait l'air d'aimer cette sensation. Comme elle s'arrête, ne savant pas comment lui parler. Mais sans le vouloir elle fait un petit bruit qui fait Jaden ouvrir les yeux et la regarde.

« J-Je suis d-désolé, je voulais pas » Dit elle rapidement mais sans terminé. Jaden lui répond

« C'est pas grave » en tournant le regard vers l'océan.

Elle hésite pour un instant et dit « je peux m'assoir »

Il hausse les épaules en réponse et elle le prend pour un Oui. Elle regarde son visage sans émotions. Le silence devient gênant, c'est là qu'elle décide de le briser.

« A-alors, comment s'est passé t-ta… s-semaine » elle bégayé.

«Bien, je n'ai rien fait d'intéressent, juste… me reposer » il répond sans même la regarder

« Et ta famille… ça va » elle essaie de parler sur ses parents. Il prend du temps avant de répondre, se rappel le dernier jour dans sa maison.

«… je n'ai pas pu les revoir… ils travaillent… » Même si il l'a dit avec calme mais c'était difficile de parler d'eux.

« Ah ! Je suis désolé » elle se sentait coupable de lui rappelé ses parents.

« Non, je me suis habitué »

« Tu sais Jaden… on est amis et s'il ya quelque chose de mal tu peux tout me dire… »

« Oui je sais, mais tout va bien, très bien » il ment

Le téléphone d'Alexis sonne.

« Euh, je dois y'aller, il ya Mindy et Jasmin qui ont besoin d'aide… et n'oubli pas que tu peux me parler de tout » elle dit comme elle se lève pour partir.

Jaden prend une grande respiration et regarde de nouveau l'océan. Yubel apparait en croisant le bras croisés.

 _« Elle a mit du temps pour partir cette fille, elle dérange »_ cette déclaration fait Jaden sourire au coin et la regarde.

« T'es jalouse ? »

 _« Quoi ! Moi ! Jalouse ! Non tu te trempe »_

Il laisse échapper un petit rire « tu ne sais pas mentir »

Elle commence à parler, elle avait l'air énerver, pendant qu Jaden se lève pour retourner à sa chambre.

* * *

 **Et bien voilà le 3ème chapitre.**

 **Mettez vos avis et suggestions**

 **Et à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre ~~~~~**


	4. Chapitre 04

**Enfin le chapitre 04, bonne lecture**

 **Ps : ce chapitre a été réécrit et changer un peu**

* * *

C'était une journée un peu spéciale à la Duel Académie. Aujourd'hui, Jesse, Jim et Axel reviendront à l'académie pour continuer leur 3ème année.

Chazz, Syrus, Hasselberry et Alexis attendaient déjà pour les accueillir, ils auraient aimé que Jaden sois là mais personne ne l'a vu pour le prévenir de leur arrivé.

Arrivé à l'académie, Jesse, Axel et Jim descendent du bateau, ils se dirigent directement vers leur groupe d'amis.

« Hey ça fait un moment les gars ! » déclare Jim alors que Jesse et Axel se contentent de sourire.

« Jim, Jesse, Axel c'est super que vous êtes venus terminer l'année avec nous » Syrus dit heureux.

« Après tout ce qui s'est passé, on pourra passer du temps tous ensemble ! » Déclare Hasselberry avec un pouce en l'air.

« Et on aura beaucoup de duel » lui répond Jesse un peu maladroit.

« Et on serra tous diplômé ensemble » Alexis dit toute souriante.

« J'espère juste qu'il n'aura pas de menace durant cette dernière année» Dit Chazz. Ils ont continué leur conversation mais Jesse n'a pas voulu rester là et ne pas voir son meilleur ami, Jaden, surtout après ce que Jim et Axel lui ont raconté sur le roi suprême.

« Euh, les amis, je n'aimerais pas casser votre enthousiasme, mais je voudrais voir Jaden, c'est mon meilleur ami et j'aimerai lui parler » il déclare un peu timide et en grattant le derrière de sa tête.

« Il a raison, on n'a pas pu le revoir après être revenus de l'autre dimension» Dit Jim avec un air un peu sérieux pendant que Axel hoche la tête.

Les quatre autres se tuent. Depuis que Jaden est revenu, ils n'ont pas partagé du temps tous ensemble comme au bon vieux temps, avant ces évènement de la dimension noir. Maintenant, ils avaient peur de quelque chose en Jaden, son coté sombre et froid.

Ils n'ont toujours pas reprit confiance en Jaden à cent pour cent. La vérité c'est qu'ils n'ont pas accepté Jaden comme il est : Une personne avec deux âmes. Mais ils ont oublié une chose très importante : ils n'ont pas accepté le sombre Jaden 'Haou', comment lui s'accepterait-il avec une autre âme en lui… C'est sur que personne ne s'est demandé pourquoi Jaden est devenu solitaire dans son propre coin, personne n'a voulu savoir les vrais raison. C'est vrai Alexis est partie lui parler mais elle n'a pas insisté, il lui a dit que tout allait bien mais ce n'est pas la vérité.

La déclaration de Jesse les a laissés dans leurs pensées pour une seconde. Ils n'allaient pas leur parler maintenant de Jaden, ils viennent d'arrivé.

« Surement entrain de se reposer ! » Syrus déclare soudainement.

Hasselberry lâche un rire gêné et dit « Oui, t'as raison, on doit le laisser. Il est fatigué après tout ce qui s'est passé ».

Chazz continu « Oui vous connaissez le fainéant qui est ce Slacker »

Jim et Axel semblent convaincus, mais Jesse non, il est déterminé à lui parler et voir ce qui cloche avec lui. Ce n'est pas son genre de se caché du monde qu'il l'entoure.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Jaden était allongé sur son lit, pas endormi mais condamné par Haou dans son propre esprit… alors que Yubel était debout, les bras croisés en le regardant. Elle ne peut rien faire quand Haou surgi dans l'esprit de Jaden même s'ils ont fusionné, elle ne peut arrêter Haou, qui lui faisait parti de Jaden… et ça l'énervée. Elle l'entend gémir, ses yeux fermés serrés et la sueur froide sur son visage. Haou est prêt à tout pour prendre le contrôle de Jaden.

Elle entend un miaule. C'est Pharaon, qui ouvre la bouche pour laisser apparaître l'esprit de Banner.

« Pauvre Jaden, Nya ~~~, qu'es qu'on peut faire pour lui… il sombre de plus en plus dans l'obscurité ! » Dit le professeur d'un air inquiet.

Yubel soupir en fermant les yeux « on peut rien faire pour lui maintenant… soi il résiste soi il laisse Haou le contrôlé… »

Banner laisse échapper un 'Nya' triste et revient en boule pour être avaler par son chat.

 **Dans l'esprit de Jaden**

Il était debout, dans cette obscurité, en face de lui, son jumeau, ou bien son âme maléfique : Haou avec ses yeux dorés et froid, vêtu du noir. Haou regarde Jaden énervé, il le trouve stupide pour ne pas se laisser faire.

 **« Pourquoi tu résiste à moi »**

« Je… ne veux pas… faire du mal au gens » il dit difficilement. Il se sentait de plus en plus faible.

Haou laisse échapper un rire moqueur **« mon cher Jaden, tu sais que je suis le plus fort et que je peux t'enfermer ici et prendre le contrôle… et personne… personne ne pourra t'atteindre »**

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à mes amis ! »

 **« Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas compris »** Haou déclare avec une voix sérieuse. Il continu **« ils ne sont pas tes amis… ils ne font que te blâmer pour tout… ils te font et disent du mal, pourquoi tu les défends ? »**

Cette déclaration laisse Jaden sans voix… il ne sait plus pourquoi il résiste à Haou, peut-être qu'il a raison, ou peut-être pas… il était fatigué de réfléchi. Il met sa main sur la place de son cœur, il était épuisé. Haou sourit malicieusement en le voyant comme ça, il décide de continuer.

 **« Regarde-toi, tu es devenu faible… tes soi-disant amis vont pas tarder à te laisser** _ **seul**_ **… Encore une fois… »** Les yeux de Jaden élargis

« Je ne veux pas être seul… » Il dit calmement. Haou commence à le manipuler avec ses mots.

 **« Moi je ne te laisserai pas seul »** Jaden regarde Haou avec une expression qui disait 'et qu'es qu'il le confirme' mais Haou le regarde amusé.

 **« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, n'oublis pas qu'on est une seul personne… je suis toi et tu es moi… »** Haou sentait sa victoire bientôt pendant que Jaden pense un peu pour lui répondre.

« Non… » Haou regarde Jaden surpris de son 'non'

« Je ne suis pas seul… J'ai mes cartes… eux ne me laisseront pas »

Haou ne s'attendait pas à ça, il commence à réfléchir au milieu de cet esprit. Il sourit son horrible sourire quand une idée lui vient à l'esprit. _**La peur de Jaden est d'être seul**_ Il pense comme il se disparait.

 **Retour dans la chambre de Jaden :**

Un vent frappe par la fenêtre laissant les cartes de Jaden tomber au sol en désordre. Cependant, Jaden ouvre ses yeux doucement et regarde autour. Yubel disparu quand Jaden s'est réveillé.

Comme il se lève, toujours la tête ailleurs, il regarde par terre pour voir ses cartes... mais elles sont différentes, cela fait ses yeux élargis.

 _Non… ce n'est pas possible_

Il tombe à genoux, il ne pouvait pas le croire, **il ne peut plus les voir** , il les reconnait par leur description, mais à la place de leurs image, il y'avait une teinte sombre pourpre.

Maintenant, même ses cartes l'ont abandonné…

* * *

Touts les amis étaient dans une salle entrain de parler appart Jesse et Jaden. Jesse les a quittés pour chercher son ami. En ce temps de la journée, des minutes avant le couché du soleil, Jaden serait surement sur le toit de l'académie, où ils se sont rencontrés la première fois.

Jesse n'avait pas tort, Jaden était bien là assis en regardant le soleil. Il s'approche de lui, mais jusqu'à ce que apparait devant lui l'esprit de Yubel. Il était surpris de la voir ici. _Que fait-elle ici_

 _« N'es pas peur … »_ dit elle en le voyant méfiant d'elle. _« Je ne te ferai pas de mal »_

« Qu-que fais-tu ici » il n'a pas parlé fort pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Jaden qui avait l'air totalement hors champ.

 _« Si on résume le tout, je suis là pour protéger Jaden »_ Yubel dit d'un ton sérieux.

« Comment ça le protéger ?! » répond Jesse en la questionnant un peu confus, comment peut-elle protéger Jaden.

 _« Ecoute moi, le pouvoir de l'ultime souverain est trop puissant pour Jaden, je crains que Haou parviendra à contrôler Jaden et causer des dégâts »_

Jesse hoche la tête en réponse, il doit lui parler. Avec cela Yubel disparait pour laisser Jesse se rapprocher de Jaden et lui parler.

Jaden n'avait pas l'air heureux mais plutôt malheureux avec son visage triste, Jesse ne l'a jamais vu comme ça.

« Jaden ? » Jaden surpris en entendant cette voix, il la reconnaît et on peut dire qu'une vague de Jox l'a parcouru en l'entendant.

«…Jesse » ça sonnais comme un murmure, Jaden tourne rapidement le regard vers son meilleur ami « Qu'es que tu fais là ? » Jesse rit à son expression et déclaration

« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas le bien venu ? » il répond avec son sourire maladroit.

Jaden se rend compte que Jesse n'a pas changé contrairement à lui, n'empêche qu'il lui a donné un sourire de bienvenue « Content de te voir… » Déclare Jaden alors que Jesse s'assois à coté de lui.

« Aussi... C'est super, on pourra terminer l'année tous ensemble »

« Oui » Jaden répond aussi calme en retournant le regard vers le soleil couchant.

Jesse a gardé son sourire alors que Jaden a placé sa façade calme et sans émotion mais on pouvait reconnaitre la tristesse en elle. Jesse a remarqué ce changement et a voulu en parler.

« En te voyant comme ça, seul dans ton coin, je crois que ces jours n'ont pas été facile pour toi » a commencé Jesse.

« Tout à fait » Jaden savait qu'il peut dire tout à Jesse, il est la seul personne qui il se sent alaise en lui disant ses problèmes. Jesse peut comprendre parfaitement Jaden comme Jaden comprend à son tour Jesse.

« Qu'es qui ne va pas ? dit moi tout »

« Par où commencer… »

« Après ton duel avec Yubel, qu'es qui s'est passé ? »

« Je crois que tu vas être le premier à le savoir…. Et bien j'ai utilisé _Super_ Polymérisation pour fusionné mon âme avec celle de Yubel… »

 _Cela explique pourquoi elle est ici_ Jesse pense malgré ça il lui demande « Tu as confiance en elle ? »

« Oui, elle est ma gardienne… c'est juste qu'elle voulu me protéger… Je sais qu'elle regrette tout ce qu'elle a fait… »

Jesse sourit de nouveau, il est rassuré « Si tu lui fais confiance, alors moi aussi » il regarde Jaden pour remarquer que ses yeux ont pris la couleur de celle de Yubel mais sont redevenus normal, c'était bizarre mais il continu sa conversation avec Jaden.

« Je suppose que après ça tu es revenu à l'académie »

« Oui… Mais après avoir réalisé que j'avais un autre moi… ça n'a pas été facile de reprendre ma vie normal…» déclare Jaden aussi calme que possible

« Haou.. » Jesse dit dans un murmure, mais Jaden l'a entendu et un frison le parcourra.

« Jesse…. Je n'ai jamais cru que je ferai ce que j'ai fait en tant que Roi suprême… j'étais cruel, sans cœur… j'ai blessé mes amis… » On peut sentir la voix de Jaden cassé.

« Jaden tu ne le voulais pas, c'était Haou !»

« Mais Haou et moi sommes qu'un.. »

« Jaden tu ne peux pas rester en te blâmant pour ce qui s'est passé !… » Jesse dit un peu fort en espérant que son ami serra convaincu, mais il n'a reçu aucun réponse. Il se calme et continu

« Tu sais… tu dois arrêter de penser… Il ya Jim, Axel, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hasselberry et même Blair, on est là pour toi comme tu l'as été pour nous » répond Jesse confiant.

« Tu crois que c'est facile d'accepter cela… Je... Me sent plus comme eux… J'ai trois âmes sen même corps… »

Jesse le regarde tristement « ils sont tes amis, je suis ton ami, Jaden tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… S'ils tiennent à toi, ils t'accepteront comme tu es ! » Il continu heureux « Pourquoi tu ne leur parlerais pas une fois pour toute, ils sont tes amis, je suis sur qu'ils ne vont pas te rejeter »

« Tu crois ? »

« Oui ! » Jaden regarde Jesse qui était souriant puis regarde ses cartes dans ses mains.

« Alors pourquoi eux m'ont abandonné »Jaden dit en regardant ses cartes dans ses mains. Jesse le regarde confus «Qui ça… »

« Regarde-les ! » Jaden dit en les tendant à Jesse en espérant quelque chose de bien, il continu « Tu... ne remarque… rien ? »

Encore plus confus Jesse répond « Non, je vois tes cartes de ton Deck de _Elemental Hero, pourquoi ? »_

 _Jaden soupir tristement, alors c'est vrai qu'il ne peut pas voir ses monstres. Il regarde ses cartes vides pour lui sans rien dire._

 _« Ey Jaden, qu'es qu'il ne va pas avec tes cartes ? »_

 _C'est dure pour lui de le dire mais… « Je ne peux plus les voir… »_

 _Un silence se place, Jesse était tellement choqué par ce qu'il vient d'entendre « QUOI ! m-mais comment ? Et Pourquoi ? »_

« Je ne sais pas, et je ne sais plus quoi faire …. »

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 04.**

 **J'aurai dû le publier avant mais comme j'étais chez mes grands parents… bon bref**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu car je crois que je me suis un peu pas bien exprimé mais bon : D**

 **Et comme je l'ai dit : J'ai réécrit ce chapitre ou bien ajouter et changer des choses en lui et j'espère que cette version vous à plu**

 **Avis et Suggestions à votre passage & Merci d'avance**

 **A Bientôt ~~~~BiSouu**


	5. Chapitre 05

**Hola Todos Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!**

 **El capitulo de hoy es : EL CAPITULO CINCO**

 **Après 15jours je peux enfin le publier -_-**

 **non sérieux, l'USB se formate toujous quand je le termine mais bref bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Jesse est resté choqué, il ne savait pas comment aider son ami avec ses cartes. Il ne croyait même pas que cela était possible, des cartes vides pour leur maître.

Jaden triste, croyait que ses cartes ne voulaient plus de lui. C'était difficile pour lui, ils sont comme ses amis et ne pas les voir était l'un des pires cauchemars qu'il pouvait vivre.

Jesse qui réfléchit toujours sur une façon de le réconforter, vient de se rendre compte qu'il a laissé échapper un détail. _Yubel,_ pensait-il. C'est logique que Jaden peux voir Yubel comme ils ont fusioné tout les deux.

« Jaden ! Tu es sur que c'est tout tes cartes ? »Demanda Jesse à Jaden.

Jaden le regarde confus, puis se rappel de la carte qu'il garde toujours avec lui. C'était Yubel. Il met sa main dans sa poche pour sortir sa carte, il avait peur qu'elle aussi était vide, il n'aura aucun espoir de revoir les autres.

Il soupir de soulagement, sa carte était comme avant non pas avec cette couleur pourpre sur sa photo. Yubel apparaît sous forme d'esprit en face de Jaden.

« Je t'avais promis de ne pas te laisser seul » elle dit comme elle disparaît.

Jaden sourit, il a reprit un peu confiance, il y avait une chance qu'il peut revoir ses autres cartes y compris Kuriboh Ailés.

« Tu vois, tes cartes ne t'ont pas laissé, ils se reposent et ils reviendront bientôt ! »Dit Jesse souriant.

Jaden sourit vers son amis puis baisse la tête vers ses cartes dans ses main « Oui T'as raison »

« Mais... »Commence Jesse.

« Mais quoi? » Jaden regarde perplexe en attendant qu'il continu.

« Pour que tu reprends totalement confiance en toi, tu dois en parler avec les autres, n'aie pas peur, je suis sur qu'ils comprendront tout, ils sont tes amis »

Jaden semble y réfléchir puis dit « je crois pas… je crains qu'il auront la même réaction au roi suprême »

« Ce n'est pas la même choses… » Jesse dit mais a été coupé par Jaden.

« C'est la même chose, moi et le roi suprême nous sommes qu'une seul personne... »

Jesse ne s'attendait pas à cela de Jaden.

« Mais ils sont tes amis et je crois que s'ils tiennent à toi alors ils t'accepteront tel que tu es! » Jesse dit confiant.

Jaden le regarde surpris, il n'a pas eu le courage de leur parler parce qu'il a peur de redevenir seul, et si Jesse avait raison et que sa vie redeviendrait normal comme elle était avant les événements de l'autre dimension si il leur parlait.

 _Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix,_ pensait Jaden. Il sourit, Jesse ne perd pas confiance en lui aussi facilement, pas comme lui. Il jette un coup d'œil à Jesse pour le voir attendant pour sa réponse, il ne pouvait pas le décevoir.

« Très bien, je te fait confiance, Je vais parler avec eux » Il répond avec un petit sourire.

Jesse sourit et dit « ne t'en fait pas… mais demain tu devras venir en cours, il faut que tu reprends ta vie ! »

« Ouais, t'as entièrement raison.. Mais maintenant ça se fait tard et je suis super fatigué » dit Jaden en bâillant.

Jesse rit et lui dit « Et bien à demain! » comme il se retourne pour partir vers sa chambre au dortoir des Obelisk Bleu.

Jaden le regarde partir avec un petit sourire mais un visage triste, il avait comme un mauvais pré-sentiment. Aussitôt, il quitte pour aller se reposer, il sent que demain sera une journée pas comme les autres.

* * *

 **Le lendemain matin :**

Jaden se réveille et se prépare pour aller en cours, en pensant à hier… l'arrivé de Jesse est une bonne choses, après tout s'il n'est pa venu, Jaden n'aura jamais le courage de parler avec ses autres amis. Malgré que personne n'est venu lui parler et insista dans cela, comme il était oublié par eux.

Bref, Jaden prend son Deck avec ses cartes vides pour lui et sort de sa chambre pour aller à la salle de cours. Même s'il s'est réveillé mais il était en retard.

Arrivé à la salle, tout les élèves y étaient déjà et ses amis étaient un peu partout dans celle là. Il regarde autour pour apercevoir une place vide à coté de Jesse. Il alla s'asseoir à coté de lui que le prof Crowler commença le cours.

Pendant le cours, Jesse jette un coup d'œil à Jaden pour le voir dormir, en moins il n'a pas perdu cette habitude.

Quelque part dans la salle, Chazz et Syrus, assis cote à cote, ont remarqué la présence de Jaden aujourd'hui alors qu'il n'a pas assisté à un seul cours depuis son retour.

« Bizarre, Jaden est en cours aujourd'hui » commença Syrus.

« C'est parce que Jesse est ici, imbécile » déclare Chazz.

« Je vois, alors s'il n'est pas là, Jaden ne vient pas mais si oui alors il est là » dit Syrus tristement.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Questionna Chazz.

« Jesse est toujours la meilleur à Jaden, malgré qu'on l'a connu avant, mais il reste le meilleur. Ce n'est pas qu'on peut pas voir les esprits de duels et communiquer avec eux qu'il est mieux que nous » dit Syrus, un mélange de colère et de tristesse en lui.

« Pff, on s'en fou de lui de tout façon... » termine Chazz, ne savant pas vraiment quoi dire. Malgré sa concurrence avec Jaden depuis le début de l'académie, mais avec tout ce qu'ils ont vit avec tout les autres, faisant d'eux des amis. Mais il le niait toujours…

Chazz et Syrus n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir remarquer Jaden aujourd'hui, même Alexis qui été avec ses amies Mindy et Jasmin, l'a aperçu. Mais contrairement à les deux garçons, elle était ravie de le voir en classe. Cela permettra à elle de lui parler et se rapprocher de lui.

* * *

Le cours terminé et les élèves sortent de la classe. Alexis court dans la foule des élèves pour retrouver Jaden. En le retrouvant elle crie son nom.

« Jaden ! » Jaden se retourne pour voir Alexis courir vers lui. Elle se plie en deux comme elle haletait. Jaden se baisse un peu à son niveau et lui dit avec un sourire « Hey Lexy ».

Elle rougit et se redresse debout et commence à bégayer

« J-Je E-euh juste Je v-veux dire c-ça va ? »

« Oui très bien » il répond mais la regarde perplexe et continu « et toi ça va là ? Parce qu'on dirait que t'as la fièvre » il met sa main sur son front la faisant encore plus rouge.

« N-non non ça va très bien » elle dit rapidement. Jaden la regarde incertain puis hausse les épaules. Il ne comprend rien au filles et c'était une des choses qu'elle aime en lui. D'ailleurs, elle n'a jamais rougit pour un garçon avant lui.

Soudainement, Jaden sentit une douleur dans son cœur comme s'il se serrait. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi.

« Je,, je dois y aller Alexis, désolé » dit il comme il se retourne et disparaît dans la foule des élèves. Alexis un peu déçu est resté debout ou elle était, tout est allé vite pour elle. Comme même, elle était inquiète pour lui car pour un instant elle pouvait dire qu'il souffrait de quelque chose.

Quand à Jaden, avec la douleur qu'il avait, est parti pour sa chambre prendre du repos. Il ne pouvait pas continuer les cours. Alors il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

 **Le soir :**

Jesse a donné rendez-vous à ses amis : Jim, Axel, Atticus, Alexis, Syrus, Hasselberry et Chazz dans la chambre de Chazz pour quelque chose d'important. Et ce quelque chose d'important était de ramener Jaden pour qu'il parle avec eux et s'exprime.

Dans la chambre de Chazz, les amis étaient là à parler. Mais soudain un silence ce place et c'est Hasselberry qu'il le brise.

« Heu je suis le seul qui est là sans savoir pour quelle raison ou non ? » Dit-il un peu gêné.

« Non je te rassure t'es pas le seul » déclare Atticus.

« Mais qu'es qui est si important, Olala je panique » Dit Syrus en panique.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Syrus, Jesse ne tardera pas » Dit Jim.

* * *

Du coté de Jesse, il est arrivé au dortoir des Slifers devant la chambre de Jaden. Il toc mais ne reçois aucun réponse.

« Ey Jaden à trois j'ouvre cette porte à trois » il cria. « Un… Deux… Trois. » il ouvre la porte pour retrouver un Jaden endormi.

« Aller, réveille toi fainéant »Dit il en le secouant par les épaules.

« Quoi ! » Jaden se réveilla surpris, cligne ses yeux. Il entend Jesse rire de lui. Il le regarde ennuyé.

Jesse arrêta de rire puis dit « aller viens les autre nous attendent »

Jaden commence à paniquer mais ne le montre pas « ça peut pas attendre jusqu'à demain ? » demande-il.

« Non, impossible » Jesse lui répond en le tirant par son bras hors du lit.

« Très bien, très bien, j'y vais » Dit Jaden.

Ils marchaient dans les couloirs du dortoir des Obelisk Bleu, soudain le téléphone de Jesse commence à sonner.

Jesse le prend pour voir qui s'est puis dit « Jaden tu peux y aller moi je vais répondre, c'est mes parents » aussitôt qu'il termina il se retourne pour sa chambre dans le même dortoir, ne laissant pas le choix pour Jaden.

Il soupir, les parents… ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet qu'il aime invoquer. Bref, il avança vers la porte. Il met sa main sur le poignet de la porte, il prend une profonde inspiration. Mais juste quand il allait ouvrir, il entend son nom, le laissant debout là en entendant.

« et Jaden ? » commence Alexis un peu timide, elle continue « Il… Ne viendra pas ? »

« On s'en fiche »dit Chazz, toujours d'une façon désagréable.

« On aimerait bien le voir, depuis qu'on est venu, on a pas pu lui parler » Déclare Jim.

« Serge ne sort pas beaucoup ces temps là, je l'ai vu ce matin au premier cours et après disparu »dit Hasselberry incertain « il a changé » il termine après une petite pause.

Les amis se regardent, pour eux, Jaden les évite ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais pour Jaden, ça lui faisait mal d'entendre cela de ses amis.

« De tout façon, il ne nous parle plus comme si on ne comptait pas ! »Dit Syrus, fonçant les sourcils, la tête légèrement incliner vers le bas.

« Ce pourrait-il que se sois son sois même »Dit Atticus d'un air pensive, il remarque le regard confus des autres. Il soupir et continu « je veux dire, peut-être que c'est le vrai Jaden cacher depuis toujours » les visages des six amis a tourner vers un regard de terreur et de dégoût.

« Alors tout ce que Jaden est, c'est une personne sans cœur... » débuta Syrus.

« Comme l'Ultime Souverain… » Termina Hasselberry.

Le cœur de Jaden se serra, alors tout ce que pensaient ses amis était qu'il est sans cœur… il aimerai que se sois juste un cauchemar que lui fait rêvé Haou, mais non, c'était la vérité…

Jim regardait autour comme ses amis ont commencé de parler de Jaden, ils font la même faute quand Jaden est devenu le roi suprême… Quelque chose qu'ils regretteront.

« Non, Jaden n'est pas un sans cœur, il est notre ami ! » s'exprima Alexis inquiète en regardant les visages déçus et dégoûtés de ses amis.

« La vérité est qu'il a oublié tout ce qu'on a fait avec lui » Dit Chazz calmement, alors que cela n'est pas de ses habitudes.

« Oui, cela résume pourquoi il nous ignore complètement, il nous a oublier »

« La vérité, est qu'il nous a oublié » Dit Alexis tristement, des petit larmes au bout de ses yeux.

« C'est ça le vrai Jaden… Tout à fait comme le roi suprême, une personne qui ne pense qu'à ce qu'il veut » Déclare Syrus, blessé mais en colère.

« Ça ne servira à rien de parler de lui maintenant, si c'est comme ça alors, il est une personne du passé » Axel dit après un soupir, il venait de dire sa première phrase depuis qu'ils étaient dans la chambre.

Tout personne se tait dans cette chambre, ils avaient l'air blessés et triste, mais la personne qui a reçu tant de mal et de tristesse était Jaden, ce n'est pas ce qu'il pensait, ni ce qu'il voulait… Il croyait les protéger de lui mais n'ont pas comprit et n'ont pas eu la peine d'en savoir plus sur son état ou comment il se sentait… tout simplement, il ne s'attendait pas à cela de leur part…

Son visage maintenant, vides de tout émotions, il laisse tomber sa main et se retire doucement de ce dortoir vers… aucun lieu en particulier…

* * *

Maintenant dehors, il commence à courir désespéramment… _Tu es stupide_ il pensait en lui pour lui même. Stupide pour avoir cru qu'ils allaient accepter Jaden comme il est avec Haou et Yubel, stupide pour croire en l'amitié, stupide de croire qu'il pourrait retrouver ses cartes… Et stupide pour croire qu'il n'est pas seul alors qu'au contraire, il est destiné à être seul…

Arrivé à la foret, sous la pluie, il se laisse tomber le dos contre un arbre en regardant la lune. Il était perdu dans cette foret mais qui s'en soucier…

il était fatigué, il ferme les yeux et sent les gouttes de la pluie sur son visage. Il en avait marre… il en veux plus résister ni se battre pour quoi que se sois.

* * *

De retour avec les autres, quand Jesse entre dans la chambre il dit « Alors- »Mais il se coupe lui même quand il voit ces visages de ses amis.

« Qu'es qui se passe ?… Et où est Jaden ? » il questionna un peu confus et perplexe.

« Tout d'abord dit-nous pourquoi on est là » Lui répond Chazz par une question.

« Je voulais juste aider Jaden pour vous parlez, il avait un peu peur.. mais où il est, il était sen-sait être ici »

Les amis se regardent sûrement entrain de penser à la même chose, que Jim déclare..

« Tout simplement, Jaden a entendu tout et maintenant on est vraiment aller mal…. »

Alors Jaden voulait parler avec eux et avait peur d'être rejeter, mais eux on pensait le pire…

Jesse eu les yeux élargis en voyant ces regards de regret et e tristesse.

« Ne me dite pas que... » Dit-il choqué, incapable de continuer ce qu'il voulait dire...

* * *

 **Enfin publier ce chapitre -,- il est tétu**

 **j'espère qu'il vous a plu et je suis pas fier de moi de prendre 15jours pour l'écrire -_- ( bof les vacances et l'USB de M****)**

 **S'il vous plait Avis et suggestions et ne soyez pas faché . Por Favor!**

 **A Bientôt dans le prochain chapitre ^^ ( ou dans vos fic :3 )**


	6. Chapitre 06

**Hola todos! Como estan?**

 **Voila le 6ème chapitre de ma fic su Yu-Gi-Oh!GX**

 **Un chapitre important puisque l'histoire commence à tourner :3**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre précédent :**

« Ne me dite pas que... » Dit-il choqué, incapable de continuer ce qu'il voulait dire...

* * *

Jesse resta choqué, pour un bon moment, la bouche ouverte pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortait… Alors, tout les espoirs qu'il a fait à Jaden s'est brisé. Maintenant, comment va Jaden faire encore confiance à Jesse ?, il lui avait dit qu'ils vont l'accepter comme il est mais c'est tout le contraire…

« C-comment pouvez-vous faire… Une chose pareille ! » Il commence en colère, en continuant « Je… Je ne peux pas le croire… Je vous ai convoqué ici pour faciliter les choses pour Jaden… »

Les autres le regardent avec des visages triste, se rendant compte maintenant ce qu'ils ont fait pour leur ami, il l'ont blessé…

Jesse fit une pause mais continu « Jaden voulait que les choses redeviennent normal, il se sent toujours mal pour ce qui s'est passé… Et pour mettre les choses en ordre, vous l'avez juste blessé et maintenant il n'accepterait de parler avec personne... » Jesse termine. il s'appuie sur le mur pour se calmer un peu, surtout que tout ce qu'il attendait était totalement le contraire.

Un silence se place entre _eux._ Mais se fit aussitôt casser…

« Ce n'est pas comme c'était facile pour nous d'accepter qu'il _est_ un roi des ténèbres » Dit Axel dans son coin faisant tout le monde se retourner vers lui.

Jesse allait lui répondre encore en colère avec ce qu'il vient de dire, mais c'est Jim qui répond « Et tu as pensé que c'était facile pour lui de s'accepter ? ». Pour un instant, on peut dire que Axel a regretté de dire cela.

Jim continu « Je crois que tu es le mieux placé pour savoir l'état d'esprit de Jaden quand il est le roi ». Il a gardé son calme malgré qu'il en voulait au autre pour blessé Jaden.

Un frison parcours la colonne vertébrale d'Axel en se rappelant du roi suprême. Il se contente de détourner le regard.

« C'est de la faute de Syrus ! c'est lui qui as commencé à parler ! » s'exprima Chazz, il n'aimait pas être dans des situation pareille, surtout quand il s'agit des problèmes comme ça.

« Q-Quoi! » s'exprime à son tour Syrus « Toi aussi t'as parlé ! Et arrête de blâmer les autres car toi aussi tu es coupable de ce qui peut ce passer ! » il termine en se levant, tête à tête avec Chazz. Tout les deux en colère contre l'autre.

« Arrêter vos petit conversation car ça ne servira à rien ! » s'exclame Hasselberry en fonçant les sourcils. Mais les deux ne se sont pas calmé, au contraire…

« Laisse moi rire, tu es tout comme nous alors ne joue pas l'héro » Déclare Chazz. Cela fait Hasselberry en colère et entre avec eux dans la conversation ou la dispute.

« ça suffit ! On a gâché tout et il faut pas en rajouter plus » Dit Atticus en essayant de calmer la situation entre eux mais en vain.

« Arrête avec tes soi-disant théories ! » Déclare Hasselberry, en colère.

« Non ce n'est pas une théorie, il a raison, il faut arrêter ! »s'écria Alexis inquiète et triste de la situation dans laquelle ils sont tous en.

« Très bien, je pense qu'il y a aucune solution.. Vous pouvez sortir de ma chambre ! »Dit Chazz.

Et avec cela tous sortent de la chambre de Chazz vers leur propre chambre. Bien que personne ne savait que Jaden était dans le milieu de la forêt, le dos contre un arbre, le regard tourner vers la lune. Heureusement que la pluie a cessé et qu'il était dans un endroit ou a tombé peu de pluie grâce à les feuilles de l'arbre..

* * *

Jaden avait le regard vide, en fixant.. rien, tout se passaient dans sa tête. Yubel était à genoux en forme d'esprit, elle était encore plus inquiète quand elle voit ses yeux tournés vers la couleur motarde vide de toute émotion.

 **« T'es tout seul maintenant… J'avais raison »** dit une voix d'une façon moqueuse que seul Jaden pouvait entendre.

« Haou... » il murmure doucement. Mais Yubel, l'a bien entendu et ce n'est pas bon signe…

Elle ne peut pas le laisser au milieu de cette forêt, personne ne pourra le retrouver. Mais pour cela, elle devait prendre sa forme de monstre et cela prendrait beaucoup de sa force et elle ne sera pas en mesure d'être avec Jaden surtout que maintenant Haou obtiendrait beaucoup de force grâce à la douleur et déception que vit Jaden.

Jaden gémit et commence à respirer lourdement. Yubel met le dos de sa main sur son front… elle écarquilla les yeux, il avait de la fièvre, sa température est élevé et c'est dangereux de le laisser dans un endroit pareille dans une heure pareille. C'est décidé, elle prend Jaden à sa chambre malgré qu'elle ne pourra pas le protéger d' Haou jusqu'à remplir ses forces complètement.

Maintenant, sous sa forme monstre, elle porte Jaden et vole vers sa chambre. Elle ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état, en moins le mettre dans un endroit sûr…

Arrivé à sa chambre, elle le place dans son lit. Mais aussitôt disparaît et la dernière chose qu'elle a aperçu était une aura sombre autour de Jaden. Cella n'est pas un bon signe, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire surtout qu'elle n'a plus de force pour garder seulement sa forme esprit.

 **Dans l'esprit de Jaden :**

Jaden flottait dans l'obscurité de son esprit, où, toute lumière a disparu…

Ici, il n'avait pas à se soucier de quelque chose ou quelqu'un… Il était fatigué et avait besoin de repos et pour lui, ici est le meilleur endroit.

La trahison qu'il a eu à faire face était grandiose cette fois. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'ils diront des choses pareilles derrière son dos. Pour lui cela prouve qu'ils allaient l'abandonner de tout façon.

Il était fatigué et avait marre de tout. Il souhaiterait qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, ou ne jamais venir à cette académie de duel. Il aurait rester à sa maison, seul, que de subir cette douleur de la part des personnes qu'il considérait comme les plus chères.

Son rêve était de devenir le maître du jeu, mais maintenant il n'avait aucun envie de le réaliser. Ça ne servira à rien.

Il ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir, mais cette fois il était debout en face de lui un ombre de sa forme que doucement se révèle être 'Un Jaden' habillé en noir, seul ses yeux étaient de couleur dorés.

D'une autre manière c'était Haou, l'âme sombre de Jaden...

 **« Alors… Seul à nouveau ? »** Dit Haou d'une voix froide.

Le visage de Jaden tourné dans une expression de peur. Les paroles des autres faisaient écho dans sa tête… il est vraiment seul maintenant. D'autre part, il ne pouvait pas répondre à Haou… cette fois il avait totalement raison…

Haou savait que la solitude était toujours le point faible de Jaden. Il était une partie de lui, il savait tout en lui et tout ce qu'il cachait…

 **« Vu ton expression, j'ai raison. »** Déclare Haou, un sourire au coin. Il continu **« Pauvre Jaden, j'espère que maintenant tu as compris que l'amitié ne sert à rien… tout ce qui compte est d'être le plus fort et le plus puissant »** c'est maintenant ou jamais, Jaden était en douleur et remplit de tristesse, ce qui donne de la puissance à Haou.

Se serait plus facile de manipuler Jaden maintenant que tout ses amis lui ont tourné le dos. Et cela a l'air de marché. Les amis de Jaden, on tous aider Haou, ils ont fait du merveilleux travail pour lui. Il n'attendait pas cela mais ils l'ont vraiment beaucoup aidé.

Jaden resta sans parler. Il n'a plus à résister Haou, lui il ne serait pas lui faire du mal. Ils étaient une seule et unique personne, c'est logique.

Après tout, les ténèbres c'est lui… et c'est son destin de de devenir un roi suprême ou plutôt dit 'L'Ultime Souverain'. Jaden regarde Haou, Haou est fort et les sentiments ne sont pas une des choses qui le font faible au contraire de lui…

Pourquoi résister et échapper à la réalité, ça ne sert à rien après tout… et qui s'en soucier de toute façon.

« Comment tu fais pour être fort ? » Demande Jaden à Haou soudainement. Sa voix vide de toute émotion.

Haou sourit un sourire maléfique, il est arrivé à son but. Si Jaden est de son coté, il ferait de lui l'ultime souverain et pourra prendre le contrôle des dimensions.

 **« Pour être fort, tu dois avoir le pouvoir et chercher la puissance absolut ! Tu dois prendre le contrôle de tout… il faut que tu diriges tout de tout ! »** Haou dit d'une façon manipulatrice. Il tend sa main à Jaden et continu **« Unissons-nous pour contrôler ce monde et le diriger selon notre volonté»**

Ils étaient déjà une seule personne mais si Jaden accepte lui même la proposition de Haou, ils seront invincibles.

Jaden regarde la main de son deuxième âme. C'était décidé, il ne veux plus souffrir…

doucement, il toucha la main de Haou au bout des doigt… et l'obscurité sombre et pourpre les entoure dans nul-part dans l'esprit de Jaden.

Bientôt, ce sera le retour de l'ultime souverain Jaden….

 **Le lendemain matin :**

tout les étudiants étaient en salle de classe y compris les huit amis toujours en colère l'un contre l'autre. Personne ne voulait admettre qu'il est de leur faute si quelque chose arrive à Jaden, c'est pourquoi ils étaient tous éloignés l'un de l'autre pendant les classes. Ne voulant pas parler de ce qui s'est passé hier.

Mais loin de la classe, le directeur, avait reçu un appel des parents de Jaden demandant sur leur enfant s'il allait bien surtout après que Mira leur a dit à propos de sa réaction quand ils ne sont pas venu le voir. Le directeur a dit qu'il ne sortait plus beaucoup, qu'il ratait tout ses cours et reste dans sa chambre au dortoir. Le directeur préféra dire la vérité que de mentir, mais leur a dit qu'il parlera avec ses amis proches pour le motiver un peu.

Après les cours, le directeur envoya un message à chacun d'eux. Le professeur Crowler lui a parlé à propos d'eux qu'ils ne se sont pas parlé toute la journée. C'est pourquoi il convoqua chacun tout seul.

* * *

Alexis marchait dans les couloirs en direction d'une salle de réunion. En ouvrant la porte, elle réalise qu'elle n'est pas la seule convoquée mais les autres aussi, sauf Jaden. On peut dire que personne n'a parlé vu que tous diriger leur regard loin des autre.

Le directeur se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention « Et bien maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je peux vous parler » il commence puis se lève de sa chaise pour être debout les mains derrière le dos.

Il continue « je vais être direct, je voulais vous parler à propos de Jaden. Je suis inquiet pour lui... Il est le dernier à être revenu de l'autre dimension et son comportement à changer beaucoup, et le fait qu'il rate tout ses cours. Et pas seulement ça, ses parents ont appelé et veulent savoir sur leur enfant s'il est bien physiquement et moralement »

Les expression des amis se sont adouci. C'est vrai que personne n'a enquêté sur son changement de personnalité. Et qu'ils ne savaient rien sur son passé ni sa famille sauf Chazz comme la famille Yuki ont travaillé avec ses parents sur un projet et il en a profiter pour leur parler de Jaden.

Le directeur les regarde avec une expression inquiète surtout que personne n'a parlé. Il se rappela alors que le prof Crowler lui a dit qu'ils avaient peut-être un conflit entre eux comme ils ne se sont ni parler ni assis ensemble comme d'habitude.

Il soupire puis dit « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous et Jaden, mais, je crois que vous êtes amis et que vous devez être présent l'un pour l'autre, alors ne laissez pas vos conflit vous séparez ou encore pire. Je vous en pris... »

ce que vient de dire le directeur a ouvert les yeux des amis. Ils ne devaient pas blâmer l'un à l'autre mais devaient réparer leur erreur avec Jaden.

Ils se regardent et échange des sourires entre eux signe de paix. Le directeur sourit à son tour puis dit « Et bien je vais vous laissez maintenant et j'espère que vous me donnerez des bonnes nouvelles sur Jaden ! » et avec cela il quitte la salle.

« Je suis désolé, tout est à cause de moi » S'écria Syrus des petites larmes au bout des yeux.

« Ne t'en fait pas, il est tous de notre faute » le réconfort Hasselberry.

« Ouais il faut qu'on répare notre erreur » Déclare Chazz d'une position de 'je m'en fiche'

Ils rient tous de son expression « Ey je vais changer d'avis »S'exprime Chazz.

« Et on doit des excuse à Jesse » dit Atticus

« T'as raison » lui répond Axel. Ils regardent tous Jesse qui prend la parole « ne vous en faites pas ! On va tous s'unir pour retrouver notre Jaden! » il dit d'une grande énergie.

« Alors, allons-y rejoindre Jaden, il doit se sentir seul » Dit Jim.

« Allons-y ! » Ils disent de bonne humeur en commençant à sortir de la salle.

Alexis se contente de sourire un de ses beaux sourires et suit ses amis en direction du dortoir Slifers.

* * *

Arrivé au dortoir, ils étaient tous devant la porte de la chambre de Jaden. Jesse hoche la tête vers les autres puis toc dans la porte. Mais malheureusement il ne reçois aucun réponse de Jaden.

Il met sa tête sur la porte pour être en mesure d'entendre à l'intérieur. Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant une respiration irrégulière et lourde. « Jaden ! » il s'écria comme il ouvre brusquement la porte surprenant les autres avec lui.

Jesse se précipite vers Jaden et se met à genoux. Jaden n'allait pas d'aller bien, sa respiration lourde et la sueur sur son visage et une petite rougeur sur les joues. Il met sa main sur le front de son ami et réalise qu'il a de la fièvre.

« qu'es qu'il y a Jesse ? » Jim dit en entrant dans la chambre.

« Il faut l'emmené à l'infirmerie il a de la fièvre ! » S'exprima Jesse.

Les autres un peu surpris mais rapidement appellent le service de santé de l'académie pour prendre Jaden. Son état de plus en plus instable.

* * *

Maintenant les amis attendaient dans une salle pour l'infirmière pour leur donner de nouvelle sur Jaden.

Vu son état physique, comment il est moralement ?

* * *

 **Voila Voila !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez pu comprendre ce que j'ai écrit.**

 **Bon brèf ! J'attend Vos avis et j'aimerai savoir comment vous pensez que la fic continuera ?**

 **Bizz et n'oubliez pas Avis & Suggestions *o* **

**Au revoir dans le prochain chapitre ou dans l'une de vos fic :3 +**


	7. Chapitre 07

**Hola todos Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

 **HOY a nuevo capitulo :3**

 **Rapide non x)) :p enfin bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre précédent :**

Les amis attendaient dans une salle pour l'infirmière pour leur donner de nouvelle sur Jaden.

Vu son état physique, comment est-il moralement ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 06 :**

Les amis attendaient toujours des nouvelles de leur ami Jaden dans une salle. Ils étaient tous inquiets et tristes, surtout que son état était vraiment grave. Mise à part, ils se sentaient tous coupable de ce qui peut arriver à Jaden, ne savant même pas ce qui pourrait arrivé après qu'il se réveillera…

Quelqu'un toc à la porte et l'ouvre, c'était l'infirmière Fonda Fontaine.

Jesse se lève de sa chaise et lui demande « Alors madame, Jaden va bien ? » d'une voix inquiète.

« Et bien, il a de la fièvre et je crois que cela revient à un manque de nourriture et de sommeil… » déclare dans un ton sérieux. « Son cas est spécial, normalement il sera se réveiller mais peut-être c'est à cause du manque de repos et sommeil… Maintenant sa respiration est régulière mais je lui ai mit un masque pour éviter tout changement pendant la nuit. »

Les amis sont peu rassurés, tant que Jaden ne se réveillera pas leurs conscience ne se reposera pas. Malgré cela, ils montrent des signe rassurants à Mme Fontaine. L'infirmière leur sourit et dit

« Demain après les cours vous pouvez venir lui rendre visite. J'espère juste qu'il sera réveiller » Elle termine comme elle quitte laissant les huit amis toujours dans la salle.

Jesse l'air pensive, Syrus et Hasselberry l'air très inquiets, Chazz contre un mur les yeux fermés et les bras croisés, Jim cachant son visage avec son chapeau, Axel avec sa façade froide mais inquiet, Atticus d'un air réfléchissant et Alexis assise le regard vers le bas avec les mains enlacées fermement. Jesse sort de son état pensive et remarque les visages de ses amis et décide de briser ce silence gênant entre eux.

« Euh... je crois que... demain… On viendra voir comment va Jaden... » Il déclare timidement mais il attira l'attention de tous.

Atticus soupire et dit « Tu as raison, on se verra demain... » et avec cela, ils commence à sortir chacun de suite vers leur chambres sans rajouter un seul autre mot.

Alexis était la dernière à quitter. Arrivé à sa chambre, elle se laisse tomber sur son lit en soupirant de tristesse. Et dire que c'est Jaden le méchant, ils l'ont blessé qu'il est tombé malade… Elle était très inquiète et ne savait plus quoi faire. Ses pensées toujours autour de Jaden, elle avait peur qu'il redevient un roi méchant, parce que d'après Jim, Axel, Syrus, même Zane et Aster, Jaden était devenu impassible, sans cœur et avait des yeux dorés froides ne montrant aucun émotion.

Elle avait tellement peur de perdre ses yeux lumineux de couleur chocolat, déjà, ils avaient perdu cette lueur de la joie de vivre depuis que Jaden est revenu… Encore le sujet de son passé, tout ce qu'elle et les autres savaient sur lui état leur souvenirs et rien d'autre de son passé avant d'entrer l'académie.

Depuis toujours il avait l'air d'être un livre ouvert que tout le monde peut lire, mais cette façade n'a pas montré aucun souvenir de son passé. Maintenant elle se rend compte qu'il n'a jamais voulu ouvrir le sujet de la famille…

Elle soupire en essayant de faire sortir toutes ses pensées de sa tête. _Quel passé se cache-t-il derrière toi, Jaden._ C'était la dernière pensée avant qu'elle tombe endormie.

* * *

 **Le lendemain :**

la nouvelle de Jaden malade a fait le tour de l'académie, tout les élèves étaient au courant. Les amis de Jaden n'ont pas vraiment apprécié les questions de élèves au sujet de Jaden et répondaient toujours par « il va bien » ou « il se repose »…etc ne voulant pas entrer en détail.

Surtout Alexis, car elle est comme la seule amie à Jaden et les filles et depuis son retour de l'autre dimension, il a eu beaucoup d'attention de filles avec un peu de changement physique malgré qu'il sortait peu de sa chambre. Et cela a pas plu à Alexis qui croyait qu'elle est la seule à l'aimer à part Blair et son coup de foudre pour lui… Maintenant c'est beaucoup plus compliqué avec ces filles.

* * *

 **Du coté de Jaden :**

l'infirmière Fontaine était inquiète pour Jaden, son cas est très spécial et il ne s'est toujours pas éveillé. Tout allait bien : Sa respiration, battement de cœur et température, en plus une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Elle ne trouva toujours pas le problème. Elle soupire, il n' y a aucune explication. Elle quitte la salle le laissant allongé et dormant sur le lit.

Le vent entrait par la fenêtre dégageant les cheveux de Jaden de son visage si angélique et dormant paisiblement. Si on le voit comme ça, on dirait pas que c'est un roi des ténèbres… Malgré cela mais son esprit était remplit de ténèbres et obscurité.

Cette fois Haou a assuré, il n'a pas seulement convaincu Jaden, mais à aussi fait sortir Yubel de son esprit. Elle était tellement impuissante et maintenant elle ne peut rien faire pour Jaden. Elle ne s'attendait même pas à ça, mais Haou est prêt à tout pour obtenir plus de puissance.

Jaden est hors de lui même, un sommeil profond c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, loin de tout et sans aucun cauchemar de ses souvenirs… C'est plus fort que lui, il est épuisé et fatigué…

Maintenant, Haou attend juste que Jaden retrouve toute sa force pour le réveiller de son sommeil… et faire de lui un puissant maître…

* * *

Les cours sont finis pour aujourd'hui, et les amis sont en chemin vers la chambre où Jaden y était soigné. Ils souhaitaient le retrouver éveillé pour lui demander pardon malgré qu'ils avaient peur de ce qu'il pourrait leur dire.

L'infirmière les laisse passer et leur a dit qu'elle les rejoindrait rapidement. Une déception leur prit en trouvant leur ami toujours endormi.

« Je me sent de plus en plus coupable de ce qu'il lui arrive ! » S'écria Syrus, inquiet et paniqué.

Jim met une main sur l'épaule du petit bleuté et dit « Ne t'inquiète pas ! Jaden se réveillera en meilleur état qu'avant » en lui offrant un sourire.

Jesse regarde leurs expressions pour un moment et réalise qu'ils se sentent tous coupables pour ce qui arrive à Jaden. Il tourne le regard vers Jaden et voit comme une aura sombre venant de lui, il commence à paniquer mais quand il cligne les yeux, elle avait disparu. _C'est peut-être mon imagination qui me joue des tours._ Il pense comme il retourne le regard vers les autres qui s'inquiétaient sur ce que Jaden leur dirait.

« Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas ! Jaden est une personne avec un cœur blanc, il n'est pas du genre à détester les autres ! » il déclare tout en souriant.

Sa déclaration fait sourire les autres, c'est vrai, Jaden est une bonne personne… Après, il faut prier pour qu'il ne soit pas en colère contre eux.

On entend un 'Toc Toc' à la porte, c'est Mme Fontaine, elle entre et se dirige directement vers Jaden. Elle met sa main sur le front de celui-ci pour savoir un peu sur sa température. Elle est silencieuse et comme si elle analysait Jaden.

« Alors Mme ? Des nouvelles sur Jaden ? » Demande Hasselberry incertain.

« Et bien, d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer. Il est en coma »Dit elle d'un ton _très sérieux._

« QUOI ! » Ils ont tous crié et commencent à paniquer

« Calmez-vous ! Et laissez-moi finir !» Elle déclare pour avoir un silence d'eux attendant qu'elle continue.

« Très bien.. d'après mes analyses et recherches, Jaden aurait tomber en coma à cause de perturbation de son esprit et moral : De la pression, stresse et même la peur. Et contrairement à d'autre coma, celle-ci l'aidera à se reposer moralement plus que physiquement. C'est pourquoi il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. » elle termine avec un sourire.

[N-D-A : Et bien chui pas un docteur alors c'est une fiction alors j'ai le droit de mettre de la fiction même dans le coma ;p]

Les amis lancent des soupires de soulagement et les terminent par des sourires, heureux que ce n'est pas un coma dans laquelle Jaden serait entre la mort et la vie.

« Mais ! Je ne peux pas vous dire combien de temps ça prendra » confirme l'infirmière avant de quitter la salle.

« Elle nous a fait une de ces peurs » Dit Hasselberry.

« Ah oui j'ai rien à dire ! » déclare Syrus.

« Et bien je crois qu'on devrait laisser Jaden se reposer ! Peut-être demain il se réveillera. » Dit Atticus obtenant un hochement de tête des autres.

Ils sortent tous de la salle vers leurs propres chambres, laissant Jaden entouré d'aura pourpre sombre que personne n'a aperçu…

* * *

Un autre jour est passé et Jaden n'est toujours pas éveillé… et ses amis avaient toujours espoir de le retrouver. Malgré l'espoir mais Alexis était toujours aussi triste, elle voulait tant lui parler et lui demander pardon, même lui dire ses sentiments pour lui…

Elle était maintenant en chemin vers la chambre où était Jaden mais toute seule cette fois, ce matin elle avait décidé d'y partir seule. Elle avait un vase avec des jolies roses de couleur rouge et violet.

Arrivant à sa chambre, elle ouvre la porte doucement dans l'espoir de le voir debout mais déçu après. Elle met le vase sur la commande à coté de lui et s'assit sur le fauteuil aussi à coté de lui.

C'est bien paisible ici, et silencieux… il n'avait que le son de la respiration de Jaden régulière. Elle le regarde attentivement, se demandant comment peut une personne comme Jaden être un roi des ténèbres… il était tout le contraire de l'obscurité..

Elle reste pour un long moment, soupirant de temps en temps, toujours en le fixant et en espérant qu'il se réveille.

Le temps passé et Alexis devait partir, elle avait des devoirs et si elle reste encore plus, elle risque d'y passer la nuit. Mais juste avant de refermer, elle jette un coup d'œil à Jaden, qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il a été mit là.

 _Réveille-toi idiot ! j'ai besoin de toi…_ elle pensait comme elle ferma la porte pour aller à sa chambre faire ses devoirs… Mais sa tête et pensées toujours avec Jaden Yuki…

* * *

 **Voila un petit chapitre pour expliquer la situation Haha !**

 **Comme ça comprenerez la situation un peu :3 enfin bref!**

 **Avis & Commentaire Por Favor si vous voulez des chapitres rapidement :3 x)) **

**\+ dans le prochain chapitre ou dans l'une de vos fic ;p**


	8. Chapitre 08

**Hola mes chers lecteurs et lectrices :3**

 **Ici FelicityForNow21 et je vous met en ligne El Capitulo ocho *-* (Chapitre 08)**

 **Ce chapitre est un tournant dans l'histoire :3 et c'est à vous de le commentez alors bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira *-***

 **Aller ! Je vous laisse le découvrir:D**

* * *

Cela fait quatre jours depuis que Jaden a été en _coma_. Ses amis lui rendaient visite tous les jours après les cours en espoir de le retrouver éveillé, mais toujours pas… ils s'inquiétaient de plus en plus sur l'état de leur ami. Il n'avait aucun problème avec son état physique, même sa fièvre s'est guérie.

Mais en vérité, il était perdu dans son propre esprit. Il avait l'air d'être allonger sur le sol mais il n'y avait pas de sol, il flottait dans son esprit. Il sentait comme c'était des mois depuis qu'il ici…

Il avait ses yeux vides et froides, des miroirs qui ne reflètent rien l'entouré. Mais, il sentait de la douleur, la colère mélanger avec la tristesse, un lourd poids sur son cœur… Il voulait soulager cette douleur par n'importe quel moyen.

Soudain, il entendit des paroles, ces paroles qu'ils lui ont causé tant de douleur et tristesse… Ses yeux élargis légèrement

« Non... » Il murmure doucement, les mains sur les deux coté de sa tête. Il ne voulait surtout pas revivre cette douleur Atroce.

 **« Dort dans l'obscurité, Jaden... »** Dit une voix **« Laisse les ténèbres soulager cette douleur... »** c'était clairement la voix d' Haou mais il ne s'est pas montré cette fois.

« Dormir dans l'obscurité... » Dit Jaden tout doucement, ça sonnait comme une question.

 **« Pour se venger de ceux qui t'ont causé tant de mal… »**

 _Se venger…_ Jaden pensait. Haou savait tout ce qui passé par l'esprit de Jaden, il est une partie de lui après tout. Jaden hésitait et Haou n'était pas content de cela, alors, il lui montra plus de mauvais souvenirs… c'était la seule solution pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Les miroirs reflétaient des scènes que Jaden aimerait tant les oublier. Il ferme ses yeux serrés, les mains toujours des deux coté de sa tête, en tremblant légèrement… Il ne peut plus supporter cela, il avait marre d'être toujours celui qui souffre…

« ça suffit ! » Il cria enlevant brusquement ses mains écartés faisant comme un tourbillon de ténèbres qui cassa touts les miroirs autour de Jaden… il sentait de la colère en lui…

Haletant, Il ouvre doucement les yeux pour révéler les yeux dorés froides et pleins de haine. Il regarda ses mains en sentant cette énorme puissance en lui.

 _Es que c'est la puissance des ténèbres en moi…. ?_ Il pensait avant que _**tout**_ devient noir en lui.

* * *

Jaden était toujours endormi dans la salle des soins. Tous le monde était soi en cours soi préoccuper son propre poste.

De la fenêtre ouverte entre un chat en miaulant, c'était Pharaon, le chat du professeur Banner. Il ouvre sa bouche pour que la boule de l'esprit de Banner sort et apparaît l'esprit de ce dernier.

Banner regarda Jaden avec un foncement de sourcils, inquiet de l'état dont il est dans. Il sais que Jaden avait des cauchemars et il marmonnait des mots quand il était endormi. Le professeur, inquiet, voulait que Jaden s'ouvre à lui mais celui-ci n'a pas vraiment apprécier que banner lui questionne sur ses cauchemars...

il soupire en ne trouvant aucun explication à Jaden, seulement si c'est à cause des ténèbres qui sont en lui… Banner savait que Jaden n'était pas un enfant normal, il était la réincarnation du roi suprême du monde des ténèbres et avait tout ses pouvoirs en lui.

« _Qu'es que vous faites là ? »_ Demanda une voix froide derrière lui.

« Nyaa ~~~~~ ! » Il cria en se retournant pour voir l'esprit de duel protecteur de Jaden, Yubel. Elle était juste derrière lui avec les bras croisés avec une expression un peu en colère.

« Je- Je voulais voir comment aller Jaden c'est tout ! » Dit il rapidement.

« _Tu peux partir maintenant »_ Dit-elle avec un regard de la mort.

« Nya~~ » il dit comme il retourne en boule lumineuse pour entrer dans le ventre de Pharaon et celui-ci saute de la fenêtre vers dieu sait où..

Elle soupira en regardant Jaden, cette fois avec des yeux triste et inquiéter. Elle n'avait jamais imaginer être séparer de Jaden aussi facilement, dans un moment de faiblesse de sa part. Elle a essayé d'entrer en contact avec son esprit mais en vain… Elle n'y peut rien y faire.

Yubel s'est promit de ne jamais laisser Jaden seul, il l'a sauvé de la lumière de destruction et à son tour, elle ferait tout pour le protéger de quelconque. Elle soupire encore une fois, elle sentait l'énergie négative venant de lui, et ce n'était pas un bon signe. Haou se nourrit des émotions de Jaden, et avec tout ce que Jaden a vécu, c'est difficile de garder ses sentiments loin.

Elle disparaît doucement comme l'infirmière Fontaine entre dans la chambre pour jeter un coup d'œil sur Jaden, c'est pas comme elle allait la voir mais si Jesse où ce Chazz venaient sans qu'elle se rend compte, ça serait une grande surprise, pas pour Jesse car il est au courant, mais ce garçon qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de crier et parler quand il le veut.

* * *

C'était déjà la fin des cours, et les amis se dirigeaient vers la salle où Jaden était pour lui rendre sa visite quotidienne, sauf Axel qui avait reçu une mission et ne serait pas l à pour deux jours à trois. Mme. Fontaine leur dit de l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine de l'examiner.

Et pendant ce temps, ils étaient dans la salle d'attente juste à coté de celle où était Jaden entrain de parler de tout et de rien. Cependant, Jim remarque l'expression pensive et inquiète de Syrus.

« Hey qu'es qu'il y a p'tit copain ? Tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter et avoir un peu d'espoir » s'exprime Jim en essayant de motiver Syrus.

Syrus fut sorti de sa rêverie et lève la tête vers Jim « C'est pas comme j'ai pas d 'espoir, j'ai juste peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à Jaden s'il perd le contrôle de lui même... » Dit Syrus avec un foncement de sourcils.

Les autres le regardent surpris par ce qu'il vient de dire. Syrus remarque le changement de ses amis et continu pour expliquer « Je veux dire… si le changement de Jaden depuis notre retour n'était pas seulement à cause de ce qui s'est passé mais avec des choses personnels de Jaden... »

il termine en espérant qu'ils ne le prendront pas mal sa proposition. Et il était vrai ce qui dit Syrus, Jaden avait d'autres choses qu'ils l'ont tant blessé.

« Je suis d'accord avec Syrus... » S'exprima Alexis avec un regard sérieux attirant l'attention des autre, « Je ne crois pas que l'appel des parents de Jaden n'est pas une coïncidence... » La conversation maintenant à tourné vers le sérieux.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, on connaît rien sur le passé de Jaden » Déclare Jesse en réfléchissant.

« en effet, on ne connaît de lui que nos propres souvenirs avec lui » Dit Hasselberry incertain et inquiet en même temps.

Un léger silence se place entre eux. Tous réfléchissaient sur ce sujet, c'était une première. Mais Chazz, se racla un peu la gorge pour attirer l'attention des autres.

« Permettez-moi de vous dire que j'ai des informations au sujet de la famille de Jaden » Il dit et prend une légère pause. Cependant les autres le regardent d'un air perplexe : Comment Chazz savait sur Jaden.

« Assez attendu, aller parle ! » Dit Atticus pour que Chazz continu.

« Pendant la semaine qui nous a donné le directeur, j'étais avec mes parents. La semaine des vacances était presque achevée et ils avaient un entretien sur un projet… les parents de Jaden y étaient.. ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps et juste après avoir terminer l'entretien, ils programmaient déjà un autre voyage.. Mais j'ai pu les accompagner à l'aéroport… »

 **Flash-back :**

Les Yuki's et Chazz étaient dans la limousine des Princeton en direction de l'aéroport. Mme Yuki avait l'air inquiète et son mari lui disait de se détendre.

« Tu crois que Jaden va bien… Il me fait de la peine... » Dit Mme. Yuki à son mari avec un foncement des sourcils, inquiète.

« Tout ira bien ne t'inquiète pas... » Me. Yuki essayait de calmer sa femme.

« Euh désolé pour vous interrompre mais vous devez être les parents de Jaden, c'est mon ami » Dit Chazz se sentant un peu stupide.

Les Yuki's avaient l'air surpris, ils ne s'attendaient pas à retrouver un _ami_ de Jaden.

Un grand sourire se place dans le visage de la mère de Jaden. « Es que tu peux m'en parler sur mon fils… J'aimerai savoir comment il est un peu.. » Elle dit comme elle se penche un peu en avant. Elle aimerait tant savoir son fils qui était élever seul dans une grande maison.

 **Fin Du Flash-back :**

« Je lui ai dit sur la personnalité de Jaden avant qu'il ne change… Et elle était très surprise. A mon tour je lui ai questionné sur le passé de Jaden…. Personnellement je m'attendais pas à cela, mais Jaden n'a aucun souvenirs de ses parents en étant enfant... »

Les autres avaient l'air de plus en plus surpris, comment se fait-il qu'il n'a aucun souvenirs de son propre passé ? ..

« Tu- Tu as des explication pour ça ? » Demanda Alexis timidement à Chazz. Elle n'était pas du genre à vouloir savoir sur les autres, mais maintenant c'est Jaden pas n'importe qui.

« Et bien sa mère m'a dit que Jaden étant petit, avait des cauchemars et ils ont affecté sa santé.. ses parents n'ont pas trouvé d'autre solution que de lui effacer la mémoire… » Cela expliquer pourquoi il n'a pas de souvenirs.. Mais Chazz n'a pas finit « Ils ont essayé de lui rafraîchir la mémoire avec des photos mais sans aucun résultat. Jaden se souvenait que de Yubel qui était un cadeau de son père. C'est pourquoi qu'ils ont envoyé Yubel après que Jaden gagna le concoure de Kaiba en croyant que c'est elle la responsable de tout ce qui arrivait à Jaden. Après, les parents de Jaden était trop occupé et n'ont pas eu occasion de renouveler leur souvenirs avec leur fils le laissant dans leur grande maison tout seul » il soupire «Elle me l'a dit résumé, je crois que ce n'était pas facile de le dire... Et pas une chose dont elle est fière »

Personne ne s'attendaient que Jaden avait un tel passé. Un long silence se place entre les amis qui, pensaient langoureusement sur ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre sur leur ami Jaden.

« Enfin vous croyez que Yubel est vraiment la responsable ?…. » Dit Jim brisant le silence.

« NON !…. » s 'écria Jesse. Les autres le regardent avec des regards interrogatoire.

« Je veux dire… on a aucune preuve que c'est elle » il les a convaincu, il doit être plus prudent car pour le moment il est le seul à savoir au sujet de Yubel.

Soudain, Mme Fontaine entra dans la salle en leur disant qu'ils peuvent voir Jaden et elle s'excusa de le temps qu'elle a prit.

Entrant dans la chambre, ce fut une routine, sauf Jesse qui est allé vers les cartes du Deck de Jaden. Il voulait trouver la carte de Yubel, il pouvait communiquer avec elle et il sait qu'elle peut lui en dire plus sur Jaden. Mais Malheureusement, il ne l'a pas retrouvé…

Le temps passa, et c'était le temps pour les amis de partir pour leur chambre car il se faisait tard. Mais pour Alexis c'était le temps de changer les roses du vase à coté de Jaden. Elle était inquiète mais maintenant, elle savait quelque chose de plus sur Jaden… Et elle comptait lui en parler sur ce sujet, mais quand il sera de nouveau en forme.

* * *

 **Le lendemain matin :**

Alors que tous les élèves étaient en salle de cours, l'infirmière Fontaine faisait son quotidien d'examen sur Jaden. Elle soupire, c'est bizarre tout ça, elle se demandait par quelle aventure on passait ces amis. Comme elle a terminé, elle sort laissant Jaden dans la chambre… endormi ou en coma..

Mais peut-être que c'est l'heur pour Jaden de se réveillait de ce sommeil qui a duré cinq jours…

 _ **« Tout le monde t'as laissé seul... »**_ Dit une voix dans la tête de Jaden.

 _ **« Tes amis…. Tes cartes….et même… tes parents…. »**_

 _ **« ils t'ont tous blessé et t'ont fait tant de mal…. À toi de leur montrer qui est Jaden... »**_

Jaden ouvre ses yeux… mi-ouverte… mais il s'est réveillé de son sommeil. Il se redresse sur le lit et met sa main sur sa tête, l'a sentant tourné. Son visage vide de toute émotion. Il était un peu perturbé de l'esprit voire trop. Les paroles qu'il a entendu se répètent dans sa tête. Il soupire et regarde en direction de la fenêtre qui donnait un regard merveilleux de la mer.

Il était perdu et confus, mais, soudainement, il a commencé à se rappeler des 'flash-back' s de ce qui c'est passé avec ses parents et la tristesse qu'il a ressenti, ses amis parlant qu'il l'a fait se sentir très _très_ mal... Et enfin, tout ce qu'il a fait en étant le roi suprême…

Il secoue la tête pour sortir ces souvenirs… Mais en pensant, il étai puissant quand il était l'ultime souverain… Personne n'osait s'opposer à lui… Et lui non plus avait aucun pitié sur n'importe qui… Tout ce qu'il voulait était le pouvoir, c'est mauvais et méchant, mais il ne sentait pas la douleur ou la tristesse… être sans cœur est peut-être la seule solution pour ne plus souffrir.

Jaden avait le dos contre les oreillers, le regard perdu. Soudain, la porte s'ouvra pour que l'infirmière Fontaine entre, elle ne l'a pas vu comme son attention était sur des papiers dans ses mains, mais quand elle tourne le regard..

« Jaden ! » elle dit en laissant tomber les papier et se précipite vers Jaden, « Tu t'es enfin réveillé! » Elle déclare heureuse qu'il a repris connaissance.

Jaden l'a regarda pour un moment, son visage ne montre aucun émotion. Il ne dit rien mais baisse sa tête vers ses mains sur ses genoux. Il ne voulait pas parler et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne savait pas quoi dire… Ses pensées étaient tellement perturbées…

* * *

les cours terminé et les jeunes étaient en chemin vers Jaden pour le voir. En ouvrant la porte, ils avaient tous des bouches bées.

« Jay… tu-tu e-es... » Jesse essaya de parler toujours choqué mais heureux.

« Vous voila enfin ! Jaden s'est réveillé aujourd'hui » Déclare Mme. Fontaine, elle aussi heureuse.

Des grands sourires sont placés dans les visages des amis et ils se sont tous précipités vers lui. Il y avait même Syrus avec des larmes au yeux. Ils lui demandaient pardon et lui parler, mais Jaden n'avait pas l'air d'entendre un mot de tout ce qu'ils disaient. Il les regardait avec son visage vide et froid.

Les amis se sont rendus compte qu'il n'a dit aucun mot et avait l'air totalement hors.. ils le regardent à leur tour d'une manière inquiète.

« Euh Jaden pourquoi tu dis rien ? » Demanda Syrus cette fois avec des larmes tristes au bout de ses yeux. Et toujours pas de réponse de la part de Jaden. Ils ont commencé à croire qu'il leur en veut.

« Je crois qu'il ne s'est toujours pas bien remit de tout ce qu'il lui a passé » L'infirmière déclare comme explication pour le silence de Jaden.

Les amis se regardèrent, un peu inquiets et un peu soulager. ils étaient sur que Jaden prendrait du temps pour se redevenir à sa normale et les pardonnait… ou peut-être pas.

« Et bien, je crois qu'on doit le laisser seul… Parce que là on est nombreux et je pense qu'on lui a fait un peu peur » Dit Jim en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi... » Déclare Alexis triste en regardant Jaden qui avait la tête basse.

Personne n'en rajouta et ils sont tous sortis de la chambre y compris Mme. Fontaine qui souhaita une bonne nuit à Jaden.

* * *

Jesse tournait et tournait dans sa chambre au dortoir des Obelisk Bleu. Ruby lui avait dit que quelque chose cloché avec Jaden et qu'il avait une sorte d'énergie venant de lui. Jesse était confus et se demandait pourquoi Yubel n'a pas intervenu ou quoi que se ce sois, comme si elle avait disparu.

Jesse soupire et se met en lit pour dormir. Il espérait que demain Jaden serait en mesure de lui parler, comme ça en moins il en saurait plus..

Un peu plus tôt, Alexis n'était pas convaincu et voulait absolument parler à Jaden. Même s'il ne répondait pas, elle lui demanderait pardon au nom de tout les autres et lui dirait que ses parents étaient aussi inquiets qu'il ne le crois.

Quand elle entre dans sa chambre, elle le retrouva toujours debout, dans la même position que tout à l'heur, la tête vers le bas. Elle s'assit sur la chaise à coté de lui. Elle était un peu timide mais elle se lance comme même.

« Euh Jaden... » Elle commence dans le but d'attirer son attention. Il lève la tête mais ne la regarde pas directement.

« Je voulais te dire...que… qu'on est vraiment désolé ! On a commit une grande faute envers toi ! » Elle dit en espérant qu'il lui répond mais… aucun réponse.

Malgré ça mais elle continue « Jaden, tu n'es pas seul… Il y a : Jesse, Syrus, Hasselberry, Jim, Moi, mon frère Atticus, même Chazz et Axel… Et tes parents... » elle prend une courte inspiration et dit « Même si on a commit tant de faute, on ne t'abandonnera pas… Je te le promet. »

Sans rajouter un mot Alexis sort de la chambre. Jaden ferme ses yeux.

Ses amis ? c'est facile de demander pardon mais c'est difficile de tout oublier…

Ses parents ? Ils l'ont toujours abandonné… N'ont-ils pas préférer leur travail qu'à lui ?…

Il avait assez des promesse… assez de douleur… assez de tristesse…

Jaden ouvre ses yeux, cette fois, pour révéler les yeux dorés… Ces yeux qui avaient tant de ténèbres en eux… mais autant de pouvoirs..

Le lendemain, les amis ont décidé de se concentrer sur leur devoir et laisser Jaden un peut de repos. Mais malheureusement, le laisser seul n'était pas une bonne idée…

C'était le soir et les amis étaient chez le chancelier Sheppard, il les a convoqué pour avoir de nouvelles de Jaden pour parler avec ses parents.

Et pendant que le chancelier parlait avec les amis de Jaden, Mme. Fontaine courait dans les couloirs en direction du bureau du chancelier. Elle ouvre brusquement la porte en haletant.

« Qu'es qui se passe Mme Fontaine ! » Demande le chancelier rapidement à l'infirmière.

« Jaden... » Elle prend une respiration « A disparu ! »

« QUOI ! » ils ont tous dit en même temps les yeux élargis.

**COUPER**

 **Voilà voilà, le 8ème chapitre de ma fic ^-^**

 **Un peu long celui-là :3 J'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire avec +3000 mots en 3jours, c'est une première pour moi :D !**

 **Alors n'hésitez pas à mettre des avis ici pour des chapitres rapidement :3 Hahaha**

 **Et s'il y a une faute n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;)**

 **& Bientôt ! Dans le prochain chapitre ou dans les avis de vos fic x)) **


	9. Chapitre 09

**Voici Voilà ! le chapitre 09 de ma fic ;D ( OOh j'arrive pas à le croire je suis arrivé au 9ème)**

 **Grand merci à mes chers lecteurs et lectrices qui la suivent *-***

 **Je sais po ce que je serai sans vous :***

 **Bonne lectuuuure :D**

* * *

Et pendant que le chancelier parlait avec les amis de Jaden, Mme. Fontaine courait dans les couloirs en direction du bureau du chancelier. Elle ouvre brusquement la porte en haletant.

« Qu'es qui se passe Mme Fontaine ! » Demande le chancelier rapidement à l'infirmière.

« Jaden... » Elle prend une respiration « A disparu ! »

« QUOI ! » ils ont tous dit en même temps les yeux élargis.

« Mais il faut aller le chercher ! » s'écria Jim.

« Oui il ne serait pas loin! » Dit Jesse alors qu'ils sortent tous pour le chercher par ici et par là.

Ils étaient tous inquiets de ce qu'il pourrait passé avec Jaden. C'est horrible ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Ça sonner bizarre de disparaître dans l'académie, mais Jaden était malade et venait de se réveillé, et disparaître comme ça sans aucune raison connue était la panique totale. Ils savaient tous que Jaden était pas dans son état normal.

* * *

Juste avant, Jaden avait prit sa veste des rouge Slifers et sorti de sa chambre. Il a prit ses cartes toujours vide pour lui et la carte de Yubel dans sa main. Il marchait doucement pour sortir. Il est arrivé à la côte de l'académie et s'arrête pour un bon moment.

Et pendant ce moment, il regardait la lune, mais après il baisse la tête vers la carte qu'il avait dans sa main, c'était la carte de Yubel. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec, à moins qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui…

Mais en vérité, c'était à cause de Haou. Il a eu plus de pouvoir et voulait à tout prix que les ténèbres en Jaden furent libérer..

Jaden laisse la carte tomber, si le vent ne l'a pas ramené derrière lui dans l'herbe… il ferme les yeux, et un tourbillon de ténèbres commence à se former autour de lui.

« Jaden ! » Cria une voix, c'était Jesse, derrière lui tout les autres.

Ils avaient des yeux élargis en le voyant comme ça, les ténèbres l'entouraient… Jaden ouvre ses yeux pour révéler les yeux dorés.. Ces yeux froide et sans cœur, ces yeux qui donnaient des frissons à tout qui les fixe…

Ses amis choqués de plus en plus. Alors c'est ça les fameux yeux de L'Ultime Souverain, Ce n'était pas une blague, ces yeux faisaient vraiment très peur.

« J-Jaden… Qu'es que… Qu'es que tu fais... » réussi enfin Jesse à dire, il avait peur de la réaction de Jaden. Les autres avaient tous peur de dire quoi que ce sois, c'était plus fort qu'eux.

Jaden regarda Jesse comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. La colère et la douleur l'ont aveuglé, il ne reconnaissait personne.. Enfin, il tombe pour les ténèbres, il les laisse l'envelopper pour qu'il disparaît.. Pas que les ténèbres mais Jaden aussi…

Ils ne pouvaient pas le croire, il y avait Jaden là mais il a disparu sous leur yeux, et ils n'ont pas intervenu.. Mais comment intervenir, ils ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Qu'es qui…. c'est passé... » Syrus dit comme un murmure qu'ils l'ont tous entendu..

« Dite moi que je rêve... » déclare Hasselberry dans la peur..

« Alors… C'est ça le pouvoir… Le pouvoir du roi suprême » Dit Atticus épater par ce qu'il vient de voir avec les autre.

Ils sont restés là sans bouger, toujours choqués par se qu'ils viennent de vivre. C'était bizarre et horrible.

 _« Vous devez arrêter de faire cette tête et réfléchir sur une façon d'aider votre ami.. »_

Ils lèvent leur yeux surpris d'entendre cette voix..

« Mais c'est…. » Alexis commence.

« Yubel.. » Termine Chazz méfiant.

« Alors tout est à cause de toi ! » Cria Syrus.

Yubel, en forme de monstre, juste les regarda en gardant son sang froid, elle voulait seulement leur parler. Jesse lui savait tout à propos d'elle.

« Rend-nous Jaden ! » Dit Jim.

 _« Correction, ce n'est pas moi qui a causé cela mais vous et vos doutes.. Bref, je ne ferai jamais du mal pour Jaden, je suis sa gardienne et je suis chargé de le protéger.. »_

« Ah ! Et qu'es qui le prouve ! »

« C'est sur elle se fiche de nous ! »

Ils étaient en colère contre elle en croyant qu'elle est la cause du changement de Jaden.

 _« Écoutez, je ne vais pas gâcher mon temps avec des gamins comme vous, soi on s'unit pour aider et retrouver Jaden sein et sauf, soi je le fait moi-même. »_

Aussitôt qu'elle le dit aussitôt qu'elle disparaît. Jesse se précipite pour trouver la carte de Yubel.

« Qu'es que tu fais Jesse ? » S'écria Syrus.

Jesse se lève et leur montre la carte avec un regard sérieux.

« Jaden a fait confiance à Yubel après l'avoir libérer de la lumière destruction.. Alors moi aussi ! »

Les autres ont été surpris par ce qu'il vient de dire et hésitants à le répondre. Jesse attendait leur réponse mais à remarquer leur hésitation. Il range la carte de Yubel dans sa poche et soupire.

« Et bien, je vous laisse du temps pour y réfléchir… si vous voulez vraiment sauver Jaden des ténèbres, on doit s'unir avec Yubel. » Il dit avant de commencer à partir, un peu déçu.

« Jesse, ça ne sera pas facile » Dit Jim en se rappelant des événements passés.

Jesse s'arrête « Je crois que tu ne le sais pas, mais Jaden a confiance en Yubel qu'il fusionnait son âme avec celle-là... » il dit avant de partir, les laissant surpris, enfin choqués plus que surpris….

* * *

Aujourd'hui était au tour de Jesse de ne pas aller en cours. Après tout ce qui c'est passé dans peu de temps, il était vraiment inquiet pour Jaden, surtout qui est tomber pour les ténèbres. Personne ne sais qu'es qu'il va faire avec tout le pouvoir incontrôlable qu'il a.

il n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa chambre et soupirait plusieurs fois ce qui a rendu ses animaux de cristal inquiets pour lui. Il n'est jamais devenu comme ça au part avant. Mais maintenant c'est une question de Jaden, son meilleur ami.

Jaden l'a déjà sauvé et maintenant c'est à son tour. Mais malheureusement, il ne savait pas où aurait pu atterrir Jaden.

Jesse attendait que Yubel reprend ses forces, car être en forme de monstre dans le monde des humains prenait beaucoup de force. Et il comprend qu'elle tient énormément à Jaden, ce qu'il l'a fait sacrifier sa force pour parler au autres, mais ils avaient tous une mauvaise image d'elle.

Jesse ne pouvait plus attendre, il doit faire quelque chose pour récupérer le bien en Jaden. Parce que là, l'obscurité l'a totalement envahi…

* * *

Dans une autre dimension qu'à la notre, l'obscurité commençait à prendre plus de territoire par une grande armée de monstre du genre 'Démon', diriger par leur roi puissant… surnommé, le roi suprême ou l'Ultime Souverain…

Mais cette fois ce n'était pas ce roi avec cette armure qui le cachait mais un humain… Un peu bizarre un humain qui gère toute une armée de démons, mais il était puissant et sans cœur, personne n'a pu le battre depuis son arrivé… il s'amusait en aspirant toute l'énergie de duel de ceux qu'il gagne sans pitié… Son but : devenir le plus fort et être celui qui gère toute la galaxie.

Vous l'avez sûrement reconnu, la réincarnation du roi suprême : Jaden Yuki.. Il a pu avec la puissance de l'obscurité douce qu'il a en lui d'imposer sa propre loi et faire ce qu'il veut de tout et de rien.. C'était bien Jaden, habillé en noir avec une longue cape rouge. c'était lui l'Ultime Souverain qui a effrayé tant de gens avec ses yeux dorés pleins de ténèbres..

Cette dimension n'était pas comme celle dont il était parti pour retrouver Jesse. Celle-là était le monde des 'mi humain mi monstre', ils avaient leurs propre Deck et pouvaient eux-même se battre.. Les démons étaient du coté de leur roi et tout les autres essayaient comme-même de protéger leur monde du roi qui, dans peu de temps a fait de ce monde son royaume.

Et un royaume sans château, n'est pas vraiment un.. Effectivement, Jaden a son propre château ou palais, c'était une sorte de base. Il était sombre et effrayant..

Jaden lui était la plus part du temps, en regardant par une grande fenêtre qui donnait un regard sur _son royaume._ Cette vie n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire, au contraire, il a adoré cette vie où c'est lui qui décide….

Enfin, la tristesse et la douleur ont déclenché les ténèbres en lui, et cette fois ça ne sera pas facile de les vaincre….

* * *

Le soir après les cours, Jesse entend toquer dans sa porte.

Il ouvre la porte e dit un peu surpris « Oh ! Alexis.. » il lui cède le passage pour qu'elle entre « Vas-y entre »

Alexis s'installe sur le canapé tandis que Jesse resta debout.

« Alors, des nouvelles ? »

« Toujours pas, Yubel retrouve un peu ses forces car paraître en monstre dans notre monde prend beaucoup d'énergie…. Elle n'a pas voulu de mal mais je crois pas que les autres ont compris cela.. » dit Jesse

Beaucoup de questions tournés dans la tête d'Alexis et elle voulait absolument des réponses.

« Dit Jesse, comment tu sais à propos de Yubel… » Elle questionne Jesse en commençant un peu timidement.

Jesse la regarde, il a comprit pourquoi elle était venue. « Je suis parti lui parler et il ma dit tout, il avait peur de ma réaction, pas seulement la mienne mais de nos tous… Mais je crois qu'il aurait suffit de lui parler pour éviter ce qui s'est passé.. » Explique Jesse à Alexis.

En effet, Jesse avait raison, il aurait suffit qu'ils li parlent mais personne n'a prit le premier pas, ils attendaient tous que Jaden lui même vient et leur parle. Alors que c'était à eux de lui parler… Ils se disaient toujours qu'il se repose mais il attendait que quelqu'un vient et lui laisse la possibilité d'expliquer tout.

« Je vois... » Alexis dit après un moment de réflexion.

« Yubel est la seule qui peux nous montrer vraiment quoi faire maintenant que Jaden a été complètement contrôler par les ténèbres... » Jesse dit avec un regard très sérieux sur lui. « Mais avant, il faut convaincre les autres de s'unir s'ils veulent vraiment retrouver Jaden... »

« Oui tu as entièrement raison…. Et bien je te laisse... » Alexis dit et sort de la chambre de Jesse.

Maintenant elle sait quoi faire..

* * *

Au bureau du directeur, était le professeur Crowler et Mr. Sheppard. Le chancelier était vraiment inquiet et stressé de la disparition de Jaden surtout quand les élèves lui ont dit qu'il s'est volatilisé devant leurs yeux…

« Calmez-vous monsieur, cela ne rendra pas Jaden! » déclare Crowler en espérant qu'il se calme.

« C'est difficile de ce calmer maintenant, j'ai promis ses parents de leur donner des nouvelle sur leur enfant unique et là il a disparu ! C'est toute ma responsabilité si quelque chose lui arrive ! »

C'était vrai, les parents de Jaden pouvaient appeler dans n'importe quel moment et il n y avait pas de bonne nouvelle pour les rassurés….

* * *

C'est le deuxième jour depuis que Jaden avait _disparu_. Toujours aucune intervention à son sujet. Et tout les responsables, dit ses amis, ont évité de parler de lui devant toute autre personne ne connaissant pas la vérité à propos..

Mais, on peut dire que les amis concerner ne vont pas garder le silence et il ont bien comprit qu'il faut réagir pour sauver leur ami Jaden.

Jesse marchait dans les couloirs, quand soudainement il s'arrête avec une bouche en 'o' en regardant devant lui.

« Hey soldat t'en a prit du temps ! » Déclare Hasselberry avec un grand sourire.

« Ouais, c'est maintenant ou jamais copain ! » Dit Jim et cette phrase a été terminé par un grognement de Shirley.

Et bien, ils étaient tous là, en face de Jesse. Jesse ne pouvait pas décrire sa joie maintenant, ils avaient tous enfin accepter de s'unir pour Jaden, ils étaient tous là y compris Axel.

« Les gars ! » S'exprima Jesse heureux.

« Aller on va devoir y aller si on veut battre cet Ultime Souverain » Dit Atticus.

« Et c'est moi le grand Chazz qui va lui montrer qui est le numéro 1 » Déclare Chazz en levant ses mains, les autres ont eu la sueur tomber mais rigolent à sa.

« Merci les amis » Jesse remercia ses amis.

« Tu devrais remercier Alexis car elle nous a vraiment convaincu et nous a dit ce que on a tant ignorer ! » s'écria Syrus souriant.

Alexis se contente de sourire, s'ils restent unis comme ça, rien ne pourra les arrêter… Et il retrouveront le Jaden qu'ils ont connu au pré d'eux…

Maintenant tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, était que tout ira bien et que rien ne les empêchera de s'arrêter….

* * *

 **Voila j'ai terminé ce chapitre en mangeant des nouilles :3 (C bn Je sors x)) )**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que la fin était compris sinon dite le moi pour la réécrire x))**

 **:3 Je me rappele plus depuis quand j'ai poster mon dernier chapitre :3 Mais pour moi l'inspiration c'est le soir *o* (ON S'EN FOU DE TA VIE T-T)**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser un avis sur ce chapitre :3 ici svp Et la prochaine ;))**

 **( et si vous avez des Histoirs pour que je lise n'hésitez pas à me le dire car je m'ennuuuuiiiis à moort là =_=)**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Hola ici FelicityForNow21 :D**

 **Après une semaine je vous poste le Chapitre 10 ^^ avec 1.9K de mot , Moyen je sais mais c'est un peu difficile d'écrire en vacances surtout que les cours c'est pour bientôt !**

 **Il faut profiter à Fooooooooooond *o***

 **Allez je vous laisse ^^ Bonne lectuure :***

* * *

Jesse, Syrus, Jim, Hasselberry, Alexis, Chazz et Axel étaient tous dans une salle entrain de planer pour leur voyage entre les dimensions pour retrouver leur ami, Jaden. Pour Atticus, il reste dans l'académie pour assurer que rien ne se passe de mal ici, comme il est le plus âgé. Blair avait essayé de les rejoindre pour voir son coup-de-foudre, mais les autres ont tous refusé… Qui sait, peut être qu'elle enlacerait Jaden en roi suprême et qui sait qu'es qu'il va lui faire, surtout que ses pouvoirs sont incontrôlable.

Yubel avait reprit ses forces et elle surveillait tout ce que les autres font comme il y a que Jesse et Chazz qui peuvent la voir et lui parler en étant un esprit. Ils étaient tous à font pour retrouver leur ami et réparer leur erreur envers lui et malgré cela, elle avait toujours un mauvais pré-sentiment de ce qui pourrait se passer.

Bref, tout était prêt mais il restait un petit détail qui peut causé un grand problème pour se rendre à la dimension où est Jaden.

« Et bien tout est prêt, reste plus à savoir comment s'y rendre à lui.. » Déclare Hasselberry.

« Oui, Hasselberry a raison… De toutes les 12 dimensions, il y a une seule dans laquelle Jaden s'y trouve… » Précisa Syrus.

« En moins, d'après notre premier voyage.. une grande énergie nous permettra de voyager. » Expliqua Alexis.

« Faut avoir de la chance pour atterrir dans la même dimension que Jaden » S'exprima Chazz.

Ils semblaient réfléchir à ce sujet, quand une voix dit _« Jaden a le pouvoir de La douce Obscurité, ça serait facile pour moi de la détecter »_ c'était Yubel que seul Jesse et Chazz pouvait entendre.

« Tu crois ? » Demanda Chazz à Yubel, les autres sauf pour Jesse, on bien comprit qu'il parle avec elle.

 _« Je suis l'esprit gardien de Jaden, et je suis certaine de pouvoir sentir son pouvoir... »_ Elle poursuit sûr d'elle-même.

Les deux hochent la tête. Jesse explique ce que Yubel a dit au autre et ils étaient tous d'accord avec. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

Ça y est, les derniers préparatifs sont terminés et les amis sont déterminés à réaliser ce qu'il ont plané. Impossible de retourner vers l'arrière…

* * *

Jaden avait prit presque le contrôle de toute cette dimension, c'était rapide, et il ne comptait pas y rester là. Il était le plus puissant ici et personne ne peut s'en prendre à lui. S'il continu comme ça sans que personne ne l'arrête ou même essaye, il sera le roi de tout l'univers… Il est vraiment un grand danger pour l'équilibre de la lumière et l'obscurité… Surtout avec ses pouvoirs qui ne cessent de s'agrandirent et la carte de 'Super Polymérisation' qui est une des cartes les plus puissantes jamais crées..

Mais, malgré cette façade froide qu'il montrait, et ce comportement qui est le contraire de tout lui… Au plus profond de lui, avait un sentiment… De la tristesse, comme s'il était abandonné… Il croyait qu'il viendront le chercher… Mais aucun signe d'eux.

N'a - Alexis dit qu'ils étaient désoler.. Alors pourquoi ils ne sont pas là… Es-qu'ils sont heureux qu'il n'est plus dans leur vie.. Oui ça devrait être ça…

Ses pensées étaient tellement confuses.. Mais Haou ne les laissera pas comme ça.

 _ **« Qu'es qu'il y a Jaden ? Ne me dis pas que tu es entrain de pensé que ces gens qui t'ont fait tant de mal sont encore tes amis… Ne te fatigue pas… Personne ne veut de toi… Et a quoi ça sert de revenir vers eux s'ils vont te causer de la douleur encore et encore… N'oublie pas qu'ils t'ont laissé seul... »**_ Cette voix que seul Jaden peut entendre.

 _Haou…_

 _« **Tu ne dois faire confiance à personne… Je suis ton seul ami…. »**_

Il est devenu de plus en plus facile de contrôler Jaden, les ténèbres en lui réagissent à ses émotions et sentiments qui sont : La douleur, la tristesse, la colère, la haine… Il ne peut toujours pas contrôler ses pouvoirs selon sa volonté c'est pourquoi il tournait si mal. Ce qui plaît énormément à son autre âme sombre, Haou.

Enfin espérons que ses amis réussiront à le sauver de lui même.

* * *

Retour au monde des humain où nos sept amis se préparaient pour leur voyage dans les dimensions pour la recherche de leur ami Jaden. Tout était bien programmé reste qu'à exécuter le tout. Ils forment tous un grand cercle dans une place isolé de l'académie pour ne pas être remarquer par les autres élèves.

« Vous êtes prêts ! » Cria Jesse et obtient un hochement de tête de chacun d'eux. Ils activent tous leur disque de duel pour convoquer leur monstres.

« Sauveteuroid !»

« Tyranno Ultime ! »

« Empereur de la Flamme Infernale ! »

« Dragon Armé ! »

« Jeune Alligator ! »

« Cyber Prima ! »

« Dragon Arc-En-Ciel ! »

Ces monstres, avec Yubel, attaquent tous pour former une grande boule d'énergie qui à son tour avec sa lumière aveugla les duellistes. Tout d'un coup, la lumière disparaît et les sept amis aussi.

« Oh non ! Je suis arrivé en retard » Dit l'esprit de Banner qui venait d'arriver avec un foncement de sourcils.

Il soupir« Espérons qu'ils reviennent avec Jaden » il dit à personne en particulier vu qu'il était avec seulement son chat, qui aussitôt l'avala.

Revenons avec les autres, qui, en ouvrant leurs yeux croyaient atterrir dans une terre d'une autre dimension mais finalement dans un endroit tout blanc…. Avec des portails.. douze exactement.

« On est morts ! » s'écria Hasselberry, choqué de cet endroit.

« Où sommes-nous ! » s'exprima Syrus dans la peur.

« Je crois qu'on est sur la bonne piste » Déclare Jesse confiant.

« Et qu'es qui te fais dire ça ? » Répliqua Chazz.

 _« Jesse a raison, ces portails nous mènent vers les 12 dimension.. »_ Yubel dit en regardant dans les portails comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Les autres ont comprit qu'elle essaie de détecter Jaden ou bien son pouvoir.

 _«Par ici ! »_ Elle les surprend mais ils la suivent aussitôt qu'elle le dit.

Ils entrent par un portail et après qu'une lumière les enveloppa, ils attirent dans une des dimensions. Ils étaient tous au sol sauf pour Yubel qui a pu atterrir normalement. Ils se réveillent ou bien se lèvent en frottant leurs têtes, l'un après l'autre.

« Où sommes-nous maintenant ? » Alexis demande en regardant autour.

« Je crois qu'on a atterrit dans la bonne dimension » Jesse répliqua en apercevant autour lui aussi.

« Un démon ! » quelqu'un crie attirant l'attention de nos amis, surpris de voir des monstres avec leur disque de duel activés en position de se battre avec eux.

« Non, non, vous faites erreur.. On ne veut rien de mal » Déclare Jim, tentant pour les convaincre.

Les monstres ont été méfiants, surtout avec tout ces démons envoyés par le _roi,_ mais ils leur font confiance pour leur visages qui n'ont rien de méchant en eux. Ils désactivent leur disques.

« On peut vous faire confiance » Dit l'un deux, apparemment le 'chef'.

Les amis se regardent et sourient. « Bien sûr » Ils disent à l'union.

* * *

Les monstres 'gentilles' prennent les amis vers leur village ou bien le seul endroit où les ténèbres n'ont pas encore pénétré. Après avoir expliquer la situation à ces amis, ils les laissent, tous assis en rond. Un silence gênant se place entre eux. Après avoir entendu une tel 'histoire', ils ne savaient pas quoi dire.

En effet, ils pouvaient pas nier qu'ils ont eu un grand rôle pour ce changement de Jaden. Maintenant ils comprennent que ce n'est pas aussi facile d'avoir des pouvoirs spécieux et surtout si c'est des ténèbres… Des regards tristes et coupable sur leurs visages. Chazz, ne pouvait plus de cette situation actuelle décide d'agir.

« Mais quoi encore ! Vous comptez rester ici sans agir ! » il commence en se levant brusquement.

Les autres le regardent surpris.

« Quoi ? Vous allez laisser le Slifer prendre le contrôle du monde et rester les bras croisés » Il continu. Ils étaient surpris… personne n'attendait cela de Chazz… il les a ouvert les yeux en restant fidèle à sa rivalité avec Jaden.

« Pour une fois que Chazz a raison » Dit Jim souriant.

« J'ai toujours raison ! » Lui crie-t-il. Ils sourient tous.

« Allez ! On doit agir et vitement ! » Jesse déclare et cela les motivent de plus en plus.

« Ouais ! » Ils disent comme ils commencent à discuter sur une solution pour le moment.

Enfin le plans final.. Jesse, Jim, Alexia et Syrus partent pour retrouver le 'roi'. Quand à Chazz, Axel et Hasselberry, ils restent pour assurer le village de l'attaque des démons.

* * *

Jesse et le reste de son équipe avec Yubel, avançaient, prêts pour tout… ils étaient presque… Mais chacun d'eux avait un sentiment en lui…

Alexis, elle était triste qu'en pensant que Jaden ne sera pas dans sa normale, ça la blessé, surtout qu'elle était amoureuse de lui tout ce temps, n'ayant même pas le courage pour lui dire ou peur de gâcher leur amitié.

Jim et Syrus, qui avaient déjà vécu le phénomène de l'Ultime Souverain, avaient une peur de revoir ses yeux dorés qui donnaient des frissons au niveau de la colonne vertébral…

Jesse était là pour sauver son ami, il sait que Jaden a été bouleversé et triste. Il sait que même s'il est le roi des ténèbres mais il a un coté lumineux..

« On est arrivé » Jesse dit regardant vers le haut du palais sombre.

« Jaden doit sûrement être ici » Répliqua Syrus hésitant.

« Il faut plus attendre ! » Déclare Jim « Ey L'Ultime souverain montre toi ! » Il crie.

Au lieu que l'ultime souverain, c'était des démons de l'armé du roi, ils étaient sept en tout.

« Tiens tiens, c'est malin de votre part de venir jusqu'ici » Dit l'un d'eux avec un sourire au coin.

« Quel courage. » Déclare un autre comme s'il avait pitié sur eux.

« On veut pas perdre notre temps avec vous ! » Dit Jesse énervé.

« Où est votre roi » Dit Jim aussi calmement qu'il le peut.

Les démons rient de leur stupidité, il est évidant qu'ils ne font pas le point avec leur roi..

Jaden, ou bien L'Ultime Souverain, avait bien vu qu'il a de la visite de _leur_ part… Il descend les escaliers ver la grande porte ou ils étaient tous.. Ses yeux remplis de haine et de colère… Cela n'est pas un bon signe d'ailleurs…

La porte commença à s'ouvrir et les démons cèdent le passage pour leur _roi._ Un vent est surgit de cette porte, plus précisément de Jaden…

Jim et Syrus étaient les premiers à reconnaître cette couleur des yeux dorés même dans l'obscurité, ils prennent un pas en arrière. Jesse a remarqué cela, et d'après il pouvait dire que c'est Jaden…

Jaden se révèle et les autres on eu les yeux écarquillés…

« Jaden... » dit Jesse dans un murmure… Choqué, même trop…

* * *

 **Voilà Voilà le chapitre 10 !**

 **vous allez le trouver moyen et je suis d'accord x))**

 **Juste une dernière choses : J'ai pas regardé Yu-Gi-OH GX totalement en français mais dans une autre langue qui est pas l'anglais.**

 **J'ai regardé un peu en français surtout la saison 4 en VOSTFR mais on peut dire un mélange**

 **C'est pourquoi des détails m'échappe ^^"**

 **Enfin bref j'attend vos avis sur ce chapitre !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : un duel de déjà vu je veux dire dans la série et j'ai intégré mon histoire sur x))**

 **C BON JE SORS ! N'oubliez pas avis & avis ! & Bientôt dans le prochain chapitre ou dans vos fics xp **


	11. Chapitre 11

**Re re re re après un an (presque u_u)**

 **Enfin c'est une update du chapitre ... comme vous le savez les followers ce chapitre était un désastre avec son Duel donc je l'ai enlevé et basé sur le coté histoire ( et oui je laisse les duels pour les experts :v car moi c po mon truc wsh)**

 **C'EST LE RETOUR ! si on peut dire et voilà voilà bonne lecture à tous :v**

* * *

« Jaden…. » Déclare Jesse dans un murmure… Choqué, même trop…

Jaden, ou l'Ultime Souverain, avance vers eux, le visage impassible…. Un vent fort causé par lui envers eux. Il continu à avancer sans se soucier de ce que peut arriver à eux à cause de cette puissance incontrôlable qu'il avait en lui. Les quatre en face de lui essayaient de rester debout mais ils étaient incapables de résister encore plus…

Ils étaient sur le point de s'envoler si Yubel n'est pas surgit pour stopper ce vent vers eux. Jaden se fixa quand elle surgit. Il lève les yeux et fixa Yubel, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, son regard adouci.

Il sentait une joie en la retrouvant, surtout quand il n'a pas pu lui parlé, ça lui brisé le cœur… Mais apparemment, Yubel ne s'est pas rendue compte de ce que Jaden pensait ou ressentait à ce moment car ses yeux ont été couverts par sa frange pour elle de voir.

Jaden attendait qu'elle réagisse… Malheureusement, elle le regarda avec son expression froide, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait... Les ténèbres l'avaient totalement couvert. L'expression de Jaden se transforma en une blessée… Il baisse la tête, ne laissant personne remarquer…

 _Elle m'avait promise...mais…_ il pensait comme il sentait à nouveau cette douleur. À ce moment, il entend une voix qu'il reconnaît tout de suite, bien sur dans sa tête ou personne que lui peut entendre.

 _ **« Vois-tu… Personne ne veut de toi.. »**_ Cette voix dit malicieusement.

 _ **« Tu croyais quelle est venue pour toi, mais regarde, elle est avec les personnes qui t'ont blessé... »**_ C'était Haou, l'âme sombre de Jaden, qui n'arrêtait de le contrôler avec ses phrases…

Pendant tout ce moments, les quatre sont restés immobiles, ne savant pas quoi faire. Jaden lève la tête, les yeux plus froids que jamais vers eux.

« Qu'es que vous voulez... » Il souffla, calme, mais la rage visible dans sa voix.

On dirait qu'ils sont restés figés dans leurs places en entendant cela venant de lui. « On est venu ici te rendre à l'évidence.. » Jesse a réussit quand même à lâcher.

Jesse regarda Jaden avec grande détermination dans ses yeux. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas peur de lui, ses yeux donnaient des frissons, mais il s'est rappelé qu'il est ici pour sauver son ami de ses ténèbres et l'aider à reprendre en main sa vie.

Jaden, lui, regarda Jesse impassible, il n'allait pas montrer aucune émotion, surtout à eux, ils l'ont trahi et il n'allait pas laisser cela passer aussi facilement.

« Alors… » Jaden commença « Faudra me battre en duel... » Il termina, alors qu'un disque de duel se forma sur sa main, il était de couleur noir avec une personnalisation dorés, la boule qui devrait être bleu, était de couleur pourpre sombre.

« Si c'est le seul moyen alors- » Jesse qui s'apprêter à activer son disque de duel, a été coupé par la main de Jim sur son épaule. Jesse le regarde avec une expression confuse.

« Je crois que le battre n'est pas la solution… Laisse moi commencer pour voir et inspecter... » Déclara Jim avec une voix basse pour ne pas être entendu par Jaden. Il était confiant et il attendait que son compagnon accepte.

Jesse était incertain, il ne voulait pas du mal pour Jim, ni pour Jaden d'ailleurs. Jim laisse tomber le bondage de son œil et dit « Aie confiance.. »

Jesse n'avait pas le choix, il recule et laisse Jim prendre le devant. Alexis et Syrus n'ont pas bougé depuis leur arrivé, juste observent attentivement les événements et suivre l'émotion.

« Changement de programme mon cher roi » Dit Jim à Jaden « C'est moi ton adversaire » il termine en activant son disque.

Jaden ne rajoute aucun commentaire et active son disque.

« En Garde ! » Jim le crie, quand à Jaden, il le dit tout calmement.

Et que le duel commence !

Jaden : 4000LP

Jim : 4000LP

Quand Jim joua son tour et fut le tour de Jaden….

« M-mais ce n'est pas le Deck de Jaden ! » S'exprima Alexis pour la première fois maintenant.

« En faite, c'est le Deck de Jaden en une forme obscure » Déclare Syrus, la peur dans sa voix avec un foncement de sourcils, inquiet.

Quand Jim a perdu des LP, Yubel, debout derrière eux, regarda les quatre ami puis tourna le regard vers Jaden pour être surpris de le trouver entrain de la regarder.. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir ses émotions comme il a gardé cette façade froide. Jaden tourne le regard vers son adversaire qui se lève pour continuer…

« Je ne céderai pas aussi facilement ! » Jim déclare déterminer, son œil d'orichalque commence à faire une lumière rouge, il tentait d'entrer l'esprit de Jaden… Mais ses yeux ou plutôt son œil s'élargit… Surpris… Ce n'est pas le roi suprême de la dernière fois… Ici c'était bien Jaden… Les ténèbres qu'il a en lui libéré pour dévoiler le Méchant Jaden, l'Ultime souverain.

« Non…. Je ne peux pas le croire… ! » Jim arrive à siffler, toujours surpris…

« Qu'es qu'il y a Jim ! » S'écria Jesse inquiet de voir Jim dans cet état.

« C-c'est vraiment Jaden... » Il commença « Je veux dire… La dernière fois, il était effrayer et se cacher derrière Haou, son deuxième âme… Mais cette fois, son esprit est totalement noir… » Il expliqua au autre.

« Ça veut dire que Jaden ne reviendra pas comme avant ! » Syrus s'écria en panique avec des larmes au bout de ses yeux.

« Non, mais je ne crois pas que le vaincre en duel sois la solution miracle…. Tout tourne autour de ses sentiments... » Jim termine très sérieusement.

Ils se tuent… Jesse se disait de ne pas perdre espoir et de faire quoi que ce soit pour Jaden comme il a fait pour eux, en général, il n'allait pas laisser cette situation durer, ce n'est pas seulement histoire de Jaden mais de tout l'univers…

Syrus lui paniqua, l'ultime souverain est l'un de ses pires cauchemars et il était effrayer juste en regardant les yeux d'or qui montrer aucun émotion. Alexis, elle était blessé, elle avait tellement peur de ne plus revoir Jaden, elle ne lui avait même pas dit à propos de ses sentiments pour lui... Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le retrouver comme ça, une personne totalement différente de lui. Jaden maintenant était sans cœur et ne faisait confiance à personne sauf à lui... Contrairement à le Jaden heureux et qui n'arrêter pas de crier son rêve de devenir le maître du jeu. Maintenant, il voulait que du pouvoir et prendre le contrôle de toutes les dimensions. En résumé, elle se retenait de tomber en larme devant un tel Jaden sans pitié...

Pendant le duel, Jaden s'est montré sans pitié et allé bientôt en finir avec Jim. Jim lui faisait tout faire perdre des LP à Jaden. Cependant, il a réussi à attaquer Jaden, il met son bras comme pour se protéger de celle-ci.

C'était un moment de silence total, juste le vent qui tirait la cape rouge vers l'arrière. Personne n'osa parler, ils attendaient qu'il réagisse… Mais, Jaden sentait sa tête tourner, il ne voulait pas perdre... Il ferme les yeux pour un instant, quand des paroles et souvenirs se lisent dans sa tête…

Ses parents d'abord, le jour où ils lui ont dit qu'ils viendraient passer du temps avec lui mais…. Ils ont préféré leur travail… Les paroles que ses amis lui ont dit, derrière son dos si on peut dire… Toute la douleur qu'il a ressentie à cause de ses événements. Un frisson le parcourra, il ouvre les yeux chocolats blessé… C'était décidé, il ne voulait plus souffrir… Point final.

Jaden se redresse, ses yeux de couleur d'or révéler de nouveau, la rage de vaincre en lui... De nouveau le vent commença à l'entourait, comme un signe de ' tu vas regretter de m'avoir défié'. Les quatre amis devient de plus en plus inquiets, d'une minute à l'autre son expression a totalement changer… Et encore ce n'est pas bon signe. C'est vrai, ici il ne va pas être envoyé dans les étoiles mais s'il perd, il risque d'avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Les quatre amis et Yubel pouvait entendre les rires des 'serveurs' du roi et leurs paroles dévalorisantes.

A présent Jaden a envoyé une attaque qui a mit Jim à terre. Mais Jim s'est quand même relever.

Jaden serre ses mains, sa frange cachant ses yeux « Tu aurais pu rester à terre… Mais si tu veux ressentir encore plus de douleur… Alors je n'aurai aucune pitié sur toi ou quiconque ! » Il déclare doucement mais cria vers la fin et révéla ses yeux... Son expression montrait de la colère et la douleur en même temps… comme si sa le taper dans les nerfs en le voyant résister à lui.

Jesse n'en pouvait plus, il décide d'agir même qu'avec des mots « Jaden ce n'est pas toi ! » il cria en regardant Jaden. Jaden le regarda surpris pour un instant.

« Ce n'est pas toi, tu ne veux pas du mal à personne… Alors pourquoi ? » Jesse dit cela doucement ne voulant surtout pas lui taper dans les nerfs encore. Jim, Syrus et Alexis regardent Jesse, ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Jaden détourna le regard de lui, et ne répond rien et continu à ce concentrer sur son duel. Un silence se place mais aussitôt brisé par Jim car c'est son tour.

En effet, Jim n'avait aucune chance de vaincre Jaden, il était plus astucieux et son Deck bien plus puissant que le sien.

Jim reçoit une autre attaque directe et tombe. Ses amis derrière lui crient son nom, il se relève… Yubel toujours en observant de loin.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais laisser tomber car tant que la dernière carte n'est pas joué… le duel n'est pas encore terminé ! …

Boom une autre attaque de Jaden « Jim ! » Ses amis crient à nouveau son nom, mais il était têtu et il n'allait pas abandonné…

Jaden : 1850LP

Jim : 50LP

Jim se lève il allait reprendre le duel quand Jesse parle « Jaden ! Arrête ! Ce n'est pas de tes habitudes de faire ça ! Tu as changé ton propre soi ! » Jesse disait cela en espérant qu'il reprend lui même. Mais Jaden avait l'air de s'enficher totalement.

« Oui Jaden on t'a pas reconnu comme ça » s'exprima Syrus… c'était courageux venant de lui mais on pouvait sentir la peur dans sa voix.

« Jaden tu ne dois pas laisser Haou prendre ton contrôle ! » Jim dit en essayant d'argumenter. Mais, Jaden baisse la tête, une puissance aura sombre l'entourait, apparemment en colère… _très en colère…_

« Tout ça est à cause de vous … Vous n'avez qu'à vous blâmez vous-même… » Il a dit cela doucement… essayant de contrôler ce pouvoir en lui pour pas causer des dégâts maintenant… Ils ont presque rien entendu mais avec le silence qui régner...

Jesse allait dire quelque chose quand Jim se retourne vers lui et secoue la tête, signe de lui dire d'arrêter.

Après un bon moment de duel, Jim arriva à donné une attaque directe à Jaden…

Jaden : 50LP

Jim : 50LP

Les quatre amis espéraient que Jaden revient à la normale avec cette attaque mais il tira une carte et continua à jouer… et on dirait que ça va faire mal...

« Jaden ça suffit ! » Dit Jesse inquiet ...

« Arrêtez d'insister…. Car ça ne servira à rien… Je serai votre douleur… Votre tristesse… Vous sentirez _enfin_ ce que j'ai subit en silence... »

« Jaden…. » Alexis murmure en regardant Jaden

« _Oh non ! »_ Yubel pensait comme elle a vu l'état dans laquelle était Jaden... Ses pouvoirs l'ont totalement envahi et ça ne va pas être facile de les contrôler...

Les ténèbres ont entouré l'endroit… Jaden avait utilisé sa carte : Super Polymérisation….

« Alors c'est ça la fameuse carte.. » Déclare Alexis aussi choqué que jamais...

« Oh non… C'est mal fini pour moi… » Jim dit, il a perdu tout espoir de gagner et il a juste regardé.

Jim a déjà vécu ce moment… Il est fichu… Jaden lui ne dit rien et juste regarda le spectacle devant ses yeux, c'était horrible ce que peut faire cette puissance.

Jaden : 50LP

Jim : 00Lp

Et bien c'est la fin et Jaden a gagné ce duel. L'énergie de Jim se transfère vers Jaden en se transformant en une énergie noire.

Jim tomba après avoir perdu son duel contre Jaden. Jesse, Alexis et Syrus se précipitent vers lui comme ses forces sont réduites à néon. Yubel, de peur que quelque chose leur arrive, les a enveloppés avec ses ailes pour disparaître de la vu de Jaden.

Jaden regarda pour un moment la place où ils étaient, puis se retourne pour entrer dans son palais sombre. Les démons ont été effrayés et ont eu peur que quelque chose leur arrive. Heureusement, les pensées de Jaden étaient sur quelque chose d'autre.

Pendant que Jesse, Jim, Syrus et Alexis retrouvaient Jaden en tant que roi suprême, Chazz, Hasselberry et Axel avaient fait face aux démons qui tentaient de contrôler ce village, qui n'ont pas réussi à accomplir leur mission.

Jesse, Syrus et Alexis ont amené Jim qui était sans force grâce à le Dragon Arc-en-ciel de Jesse. Ils l'ont laissé se reposer dans leur cabane et ils sont partis pour discuter à propos de Jaden avec les autres dehors, autour d'un feu.

« Alors des nouvelles sur Jaden ? » Chazz a été le premier à demander.

C'était difficile mais Jesse prend la parole « Oui… Il est effectivement le roi suprême ou si vous appelez 'L'Ultime Souverain'… »

« Je peux conclure que Jim a perdu face à lui ? » déclare Axel, essayant de faciliter les choses à Jesse.

« Oui… Et il est complètement différent… Il n'est plus lui… il est devenu une personne froide qui veut que la douleur pour les autres... » Jesse répliqua difficilement...

« C'est affreux ! » dit Hasselberry dans la panique.

« Il faut le battre pour faire sortir les ténèbres de lui » s'exprima Axel.

« Cette fois c'est différent... » Dit Syrus triste. « Ce n'est pas le roi en armure mais Jaden lui même ! » il s'écria les larmes au bout de ses yeux.

« C-c'est comme s'il ne nous reconnaît plus » Alexis déclare aussi triste, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait de sa vie.

« C'est ce bordel d' Haou ! » Cria Chazz mécontent.

« Oui c'est sûr » Dit Hasselberry, en fonçant les sourcils.

« Les amis… Faut arrêter de blâmer Haou ! » Jesse dit, une expression sérieuse sur son visage.

« Qu'es que tu veux en venir ? » Déclare Chazz demandant des explications.

« Il faut qu'on admet que c'est de notre faute ! C'est nous qui avons laissé Jaden seul après être revenus et c'est nous qui avons tourné le dos à lui ! Si ce n'était pas arrivé Haou ne saura pas contrôler Jaden » Jesse commence, ils le regardent surpris par ce qu'il vient de dire..

C'était plus logique maintenant, et c'est claire qu'ils ont aidé à montrer le mauvais coté de Jaden..

« Enfin, tu as extrêmement raison Jesse.. » Hasselberry déclare le premier après un silence éternel.

« Oui, et on doit réparer notre erreur ! » Dit Alexis.

« Et ne pas avoir peur » déclare Syrus.

Cela à met les amis d'accord, et ils se lancèrent des regards déterminés…

Ils sont enfin mit d'accord et maintenant une bonne nuit de sommeil pour remplir leurs forces fera du bien…

Un peu plus loin, Jaden avait les pensées à nouveau perturber… il se posait beaucoup de questions... Pourquoi ils sont venus… Quelle est leur attention… Le blesser ou l'aider… Et Yubel, pourquoi elle était avec eux… Elle était sensé être avec lui pour toujours...

« Pourquoi…. » il dit doucement comme le sommeil l'emporta…

En le regardant comme ça, fatigué, le visage angélique, on aurait du mal à croire que c'est ça le fameux « Ultime Souverain »…

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'ai modifié un peu histoire d'améliorer à mon goût ^~^**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un pouce en l'aire et de commenter (P'tit délire de video ~~ .)**

 **Et svp pas d'insultes ! RESPECT**

 **Vous pouvez même aider à amélioré la fic en donnant vos idée en revieews ou en message privé ça me ferra plaisiiir U_U voooilà et je vous laisse car là je vais entendre un peu de musique PASITO PASITO SWAVISWAVISITOO ~~~**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Boonzoir à tous (ou bouzouur à tous) ici Felicity et soy feliz de vous présentée, après un an, le chapitre 12 de ma fic ' Obscurité des yeux dorée' +_+**

 **Et oui les études cette année m'ont pris beaucoup de mon temps et j'avais que les vacances pour me reposer…**

 **D'ailleurs y'a peu d'update ces temps là u_u**

 **Enfin bref je ne vais pas faire trop de bla bla, on s'en fou de ma life, je le sais, mais je crains que, après tout ce temps, vous aurez besoin de lire un peu des derniers chapitre u_u**

 **Bonne lecture *-***

* * *

 **D** epuis la dernière fois, Les duellistes n'ont pu rien faire… aucun geste venu d'eux pour contrattaquer… Et pendant ce temps l'Ultime Souverain, ou « Jaden », avait pris le contrôle de toute cette dimension. Enfin presque, vu qu'il restait la toute petite cabane ou _ses amis_ y'étaient…

Jaden s'en fichait complètement. Il sait bien qu'ils n'ont aucune chance contre lui, mais malgré lui il voulait leur attention [Youu just want atteeention, you don't want my heeeart… Ahum, revenant à l'histoire] Surtout que tout cela ne serrait pas arriver si ils n'avaient pas dit des choses qui touchaient gravement Jaden…

* * *

Jesse faisait les cent pas dans la petite maison dans laquelle lui et ses amis étaient installés, le regard inquiet, apparemment en train de réfléchir. Tandis que les autres, chacun dans son coin, regardant Jesse, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Euuh, Jesse.. » Syrus parla enfin, la voix timide.

Jesse se figea. Le regard fixé sur le sol, comme si il faisait signe qu'il entend.

Mais un silence s'installe, personne n'osait dire quelque chose. Enfin après un moment, Chazz prise ce silence, d'un temps énervé mais en même temps gêné.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi… ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on est là sans rien faire… Et … et ce Slifer toujours entrain de prendre les deçu des choses… Comme d'habitude… » Il dit et presque murmure la dernière partie. « J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié qu'il est comme notre ennemi maintenant »

« Ce n'est pas notre ennemi ! » s'écria soudainement Alexis en se levant. Mais rapidement rougit en voyant les regards surpris de ses camarades envers elle.

« Elle a raison… » Dit Jim en se levant de sa position endormie. [Es que ça se dit 'Position endormie' ? Bref, j'espère que vous m'avez compris u_u] Les autres se tournent alors vers lui « C'est nous la cause de tout ça » il termine calmement.

Un second silence se place.

« Et maintenant… » Tout le monde se retourne vers Cyrus.

« Allons-nous attendre que Jaden nous sauve comme d'habitude » il continu avec une voix triste « Mais… Mais maintenant c'est lui qu'on doit sauver… »

« Et quand es qu'on va réagir ? » Dit Jesse avec un peu de colère. Syrus frissonna, Jaden est imbattable pour lui dans cette état.

« Jesse je crois pas que s'énerver va résoudre le problème » Hasselberry parle pour la première fois d'un air inquiet.

« Tu crois que c'est aussi facile ! Regardez-vous ! Vous n'osez même pas reconnaitre votre erreur envers Jaden... » Il ne voulait pas être méchant avec eux mais s'il ne parlait pas lui-même, personne n'oserait…

Jesse les regarda un instant puis continua « Je… je voulais que tout sois dans l'ordre… Jaden s'était enfermé sur lui-même, pour un moment j'ai cru qu'il allait redevenir comme avant … Mais vous avez tout gâché et c'est encore pire qu'avant ! » Son expression triste.

« O-on est désolé » déclare timidement Alexis.

Jesse la regarda puis détourne son regard et dit « Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire »

Alexis baissa les yeux, il avait raison. Les autres aussi étaient touchés… Ils avaient complètement oublié Jaden, ils étaient égoïstes en pensant que c'est eux qui ont ressenti plus de mal dans leur _expérience._

Un autre moment de silence, mais cette fois, ils avaient l'air comme prêts à reparler à Jaden… ils devraient le sauver de ce Haou qui prend le control. Enfin on pouvait voir la détermination dans leurs yeux.

« Allez les soldats, il faut agir ! » s'écria Hasselberry en se redressant debout.

Les autres le regardent avec des sourires et se lèvent aussitôt. Ils commencent par mettre des plans et parler de tout ce qui pourrait sauver Jaden de Haou.

Yubel surgit en forme d'esprit et les regarde… elle ne voulait pas vraiment entrer avec eux dans cette discussion… Y'a't'il pas une idée qu'ils ne l'auraient échappé ?

* * *

Un peu loin d'eux, dans un château sombre et noir, où étaient installés l'ultime souverain et ses démons.

Jaden assit dans son trône. Le regard fixé dans le vide, le visage vide de toute émotion, et même l'esprit vide…

Pendant ces jours, où il prenait le contrôle de cette dimension, l'avait vidé de tout… c'était comme son cœur ou âme était vidé de tout souvenir heureux, ou juste un petit moment… Il n'y'avait plus rien… juste… la douleur, la peine et la tristesse.

Mais il ne sentait rien du tout… rien ne donnait en lui un sentiment… il voyait des villages s'effondrer devant lui mais n'avait aucune pitié.

Comme s'il n'avait plus aucun gout à la vie. Il se demandait même pourquoi il continuait à vouloir être le maitre de tout…

Un toc-toc se fait entendre et un démon entre ou Jaden était assis, sans attendre qu'il lui répond par un 'entrer' ou quoi que ce soi.

Le démon d'incline et dit « maitre, nous avons prit le dessous de toute la dimension… il reste plus que cette maison o-où il y'a ces hu-humain... » Il bégaya la dernière partie, surtout qu'il, comme tout les autres, n'avait jamais vu leur ultime souverain dans une colère comme celle quand ils ont prétendu le sauver.

Le démon ne reçoit aucune réponse pour un bon moment, mais il est resté sans aucun geste en attendant. Jaden, sa frange cachait ses yeux… des pensées parcourent sa tête. _Les autres_ n'avaient rien fait depuis qu'il a battu Jim… même pas essayé de sauver les villages… pourquoi ils sont restés caché sans aucun réflex.

 _Bizarre…_ Il pensa.

Soudain il se lève de son trône, le démon relève la tête surpris…^

« Je m'en occupe… » Dit-il, calmement, sa voix ne reflétait rien et s'avance doucement vers la porte….

* * *

 **TADA ENFIN J'AI TERMINE**

 **Je viens de lire les 5 voir 6 dernier chapitre du 3ème tome d'Harry Potter et ça m'a beaucoup inspiré à terminer ce chapitre :3**

 **Ça fait bizarre de revenir comme ça… je trouve ce chapitre chelou :/ et court .. MAIS c'est un chapitre comme liaison des événement à venir un truc comme cee :v voilooo**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Et n'oubliez de commenter votre avis et s'il y a une amélioration à faire dans ce !**

 **Avec cela je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances ! Moi franchement c'est top !**

 **Aller ! Je vous retrouve dans le prochain chapitre ~**

 **Laa biiiiize ~~~~**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Hello toout le monde ! :3**

 **Vu qu'il y a peu d'update ces temps si, je sais tout le monde est en vacances, mais moi je suis en pause de vacances ( ce temps là que tu reste dans ta ville)**

 **Enfin bref voilà le Chapitre 13 :3 Gros big up à moi pour l'avoir terminer 2 jours d'avance que prévu :v**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jaden sortie du sombre château, sa cape rouge battante dans le vent derrière lui, toujours avec son « Poker Face ». Avec un souffle de vent, il disparait de la vue.

Les Amis n'avaient pas vraiment trouvé une solution sure pour, d'après eux, rendre Jaden à la raison. Soudain, de l'orage surgit et le noir régna. Ils regardaient autour stupéfies, tout était noir, seule la lumière des orages qui frapper, donnaient un peu de lumière à la toute petite maison où ils étaient.

« Qu'es qui se passe… » Dit Syrus la voix tremblante.

« Y a qu'un moyen de savoir ! » déclare Axel en ouvrant la porte. Les autres le suivent dehors.

Le ciel sombre, les nuages d'un pourpre sombre. Ils regardent autour puis leurs yeux s'écarquillent en voyant des yeux d'or brillant dans l'ombre. Doucement, la figure se révéla… C'était Jaden. Bien sur, tout le monde l'a reconnu juste en apercevant ses yeux d'or effrayants, mais la question était : Pourquoi es-t-il venu jusqu'à eux, par lui-même.

« Jaden ! » s'écria Jesse, confus s'il doit être heureux ou méfiant de le voir ici. Les autres attendaient une réaction de Jaden.

Juste après un tout petit moment de silence, un sourire maléfique se dessina sur les lèvres de Jaden. Il leva doucement son bras toute en haut. Puis en un clin d'œil, il la baissa d'une manière brusque, et un vent très fort surgit comme si il envoyait une gifle vers eux… Et bien on peut dire que c'est ça manière de dire bienvenu, vu que c'est la deuxième fois qu'il l'a fait.

Chaque un d'eux met son bras comme pour se protéger, mais la force de ce vent envoyer par Jaden devenait de plus en plus fort qu'ils sentaient qu'ils allaient s'envoler. Heureusement, à temps, Yubel surgit pour les protéger. Jaden, en la voyant, reprend son expression froide et vide d'émotion, et arrêta son _attaque_ envers _ces personnes._

« Tiens, qui vient de faire son apparition... » Déclare t'il d'un air ennuyer.

« Arrête ça Jaden… tu sais bien que ça sert à rien » dit, calmement, Yubel.

« Je m'en fou… » Lui répond Jaden, en croisant les bras et tournant le regard.

La situation devenait très tendu [Ce n'est pas trop dramatique non ?] aucun d'eux n'osait parler, surtout que de un, Jaden n'a jamais était aussi bavard dans son état de 'Roi Suprême' et de deux, et ce qui était vraiment bizarre, il n'a jamais voulu les avoir dans son chemin alors que maintenant c'est lui qui vient vers eux.

« Jaden, Je sais que ce qu'on a dit t'a fait sentir que c'est que de ta faute mais on avait tord… O-on est vraiment d-désolé ! » S'exprima soudainement Alexis avec un peu de rapidité et un peu de bégayement et on pouvait sentir sa voix trembler légèrement.

Jaden, lui, tourna doucement la tête vers elle. Un frisson la parcourra. Elle prend une marche vers l'arrière et trembler légèrement en regardant son visage avec son expression froide et cruelle, son regard dépourvue d'humanité… c'était comme il absorbait toute confiance en elle. Maintenant, elle se sentait stupide d'avoir parler. A un moment, ça devenait insupportable

« Jaden arrête ton jeu ! » S'écria Yubel, apparemment en colère.

Jaden baisse sa tête. Alexis venait de réaliser qu'elle haletait et que son cœur battait la chamade.

« Qu'es que ça te fait… » Dit Jaden comme un murmure, sa frange cachait son visage.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi » Déclare Yubel, mais aucune émotion n'était détectée.

Jaden lança un rire sec « C'est toi qui m'a laissé tomber » Il dit sèchement à elle.

« Pourtant tu m'avais promis que tu resteras avec moi malgré tout » on pouvait apercevoir que sa voix tremblait légèrement en déclarant cela.

Revenons voir l'état de nos chers amis. Jesse attendait pour qu'il puisse faire quelque chose. Syrus et Hasselberry regardaient attentivement les évènements. Chazz, lui, voulait bien restait loin de tout et priait que tout sera bien après. Axel restait le plus loin possible de Jaden afin de ne pas être vu par lui. Jim resta à coté de Jesse, mais resta lui aussi méfiant.

« Jaden ne t'inquiète pas, on te sauvera de Haou » Déclare Jim.

« O-oui Jaden se n'est pas toi ç-ça.. » Dit Hasselberry, qui avait ramassé tout son courage possible.

Mais cela ne semblait pas aider, car Jaden venait de serrer les poignets fermement en signe de colère.

« Vous comprenez toujours rien ! » Il cria. Il semblait au bord des larmes. Quand à les autres, ils étaient moitie choqués moitie tristes.

« Vous…Vous vouliez voir que se que vous voulez des gens ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes… toujours aussi égoïstes ! » Il s'écria et essaya de son possible de pas fonder en larmes.

Ils se tuent, ils ne pouvaient pas répondre, en vrai, ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre.

« Jaden- »

« Tait-toi ! » Yubel fut coupé par Jaden, ses yeux étaient de couleur chocolat, mais avaient l'air blesser et triste. « Vous voulez me sauver de Haou mais vous ignorez que… » Une aura sombre se dessina autour de lui. On sentait comme un tremblement de terre qui commencer… « Haou est moi… un coté de moi ! » il cria et comme s'il envoyait à eux des tremblements. Ils essaient de ne pas tomber sous ses vagues.

« Jaden ! Arrête ! » Cria Jesse.

« C'est un mauvais signe… » Déclara Yubel en serrant les dents.

« Vous prétendez me connaitre… je vous hais ! Vous et mes soi-disant parents ! Vous pensez qu'à votre bien… vous vous s'en foutez de tous se que je peux ressentir»

Jaden laissa des larmes tomber. Il commençait à perdre son équilibre et ses yeux se fermaient. Tout autour d'eux s'arrêta. Jaden se laissa tomber, heureusement que Yubel vola vers lui à temps pour qu'il ne s'écrase pas par terre. C'était un moment de choque, tristesse et surtout de culpabilité…

Ils venaient tous reconnaitre leur erreur la plus grande : ne pas avoir accepté Jaden complètement… ils venaient de s'apercevoir qu'ils voulaient toujours voir que le Jaden heureux, avec son sourire maladroit et ses remarques débiles… mais personne n'avait compris que Jaden était Haou et Haou était Jaden… ils voulaient voir que ce qu'ils voulaient que Jaden soi… et c'était égoïste de leur part.

Alexis avec les larmes tombante, courra vers Jaden et tomba à genoux et le pris dans ses bras. Elle pleura toute ses larmes et enfouis son visage dans le coup du Jaden inconscient.

Jesse appela son dragon arc-en-ciel pour pouvoir revenir à l'académie. Yubel re-fusionne à nouveau avec Jaden. Pendant leur petit voyage, personne n'osa parler.

* * *

Arrivé à l'académie, Jaden était placé chez l'infermière fontaine dans une chambre à lui seul, vu que personne ne savait quand es qu'il va se réveiller.

Ils ont tous repris leur vie normalement, mais le problème de Jaden était loin d'être résolu. Tous les jours, ils venaient lui rendre visite. Chazz avec Syrus et Hasselberry, Jim avec Axel, Alexis préfère le visiter seul de peur qu'elle tombe en larmes. Quand à Jesse, il venait et parler avec Yubel. D'ailleurs celle-ci lui a raconté pourquoi Jaden a mentionné ses parents, et il n'a pas encore eux du courage pour raconté cela au autres, en pensant que Jaden n'aimerai pas, surtout qu'il n'a jamais parlé de ses parents au part avant.

Les rumeurs n'arrêtaient de se répandre dans toute l'académie à propos du seul Slifer restant. Les amis préfèrent ne rien dire. Surtout qu'ils ignoraient la réaction de Jaden après son réveil… s'il se réveillera….

* * *

 **Voillàà, On aime, on adore U~U**

 **Je tiens à remercier tout les gens qui lisent ma fic ( Gros big up à vous :v ) sans vous j'aurai jamais avancé tant dans cette fic +_+ Merci beaucoup!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à mettre votre avis dessous ^^**

 **A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre ~**

 **La biiiiiiiiize ~~~**


End file.
